<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're not just a fucktoy for me by dr_possessivebastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327154">You're not just a fucktoy for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard'>dr_possessivebastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Blitzo, Bottom Stolas, But only a little, But still a plot, Cock Rings, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Handcuffs, I mean as slow as it can get in 6 chapters, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Switch Blitzo, Switch Stolas, Top Blitzo, Top Stolas, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, a very cliche and lame plot, like they only start fucking in the 4th so yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed a severe lack of Stolitz content so I'm here to remedy that...with whatever this is ((btw if you are one of the people who did create some kind of Stolitz content, bless your heart, I love you))</p><p>Stolas is in love with Blitzo but he is not very good at communicating his feelings, Blitzo is also in love with Stolas but he has his own issues. Things seem hopeless until Stolas gets some advice from a certain blond demon who helps him figure out the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I literally started writing this in February, wrote the first 4 chapters in one week, than actually srtuggled to give birth to the last two and finally finsihed it today so thank God. Despite that I had fun writing it and I hope y'all have fun reading it. It's not good, but at least it's bad xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo was walking nervously towards the ominous doors of the prince’s palace. After their team successfully killed the politician like Stolas asked he needed to get the paycheck from the owl for a job well done. Of course that feathery dick could have just wire the money for their bank account or send the check with one of his countless lackeys but that would have been too easy. Than Blitzo wouldn’t have to come all the way here and he wouldn’t have to see that privileged asshole who’s unable to understand the concept of a one night stand. It is true that since then besides the occasional talk (which often tended to be on the border of harassment and molestation) on the phone or at meetings like this nothing really happened between the two of them. Not for lack of trying on the prince’s side. And there lied the root of all trouble Blitzo had with Stolas. Because the imp too wanted for something to happen, another night, a kiss, anything. He truly only wanted to steal the book from the owl in the first place, but then things, well, let’s just say escalated, kinda got out of hand, and they ended up frantically fucking on the bed, no one’s fault really. The plan worked, he got the book, had great sex, end of story, problem solved. Except it wasn’t since Blitzo couldn’t get the image of the demon out of his head, how he was writhing underneath him, moaning his name, grabbing his horns and- All right, this is exactly the reason he always feels awkward around Stolas. How could you look someone straight in the eye when you’ve been jerking off every damn night thinking about them for a month now?! And of course you could ask ‘if Blitzo wants to fuck Stolas and Stolas obviously wants to fuck Blitzo again then what’s the problem?’ The problem is that the imp is a hundred percent sure that Stolas would be interested in him for a few more weeks, maybe two months tops, before ditching him for some other willing body. And he decided that denying himself what he wants hurts less than allowing himself to have it, only to lose it afterwards. That and he was afraid that if he let himself have a few more nights with Stolas he would develop something more for him than simple lust. That’s right, telling the owl to fuck off is a lot more easier than to get his dark little heart broken.</p><p>He was still deep in his thoughts when someone answered his knocking and yanked the door open. One of the lackeys let him in and then left him to his own devices to find the prince. It was fine, he’s been here enough to know where the room was. Of course that bird prick would meet him in his bedroom of all places, instead of somewhere where you wouldn’t think about fucking each other’s brains out. He reached the door and collected himself. Okay, show time! He knocked.</p><p>“Come in!” – he heard the muffled shout from the other side. He opened the door and stepped in, praying for whoever might listen for this meeting to go simple and fast.</p><p>“Oh Blitzo, it’s so good to see you!” – the owl chirped from the end of the couch, long feathered tail waggling behind him – “Come, sit down.” – he gestured next to himself. Wasn’t there an armchair in this room? Blitzo was pretty sure there used to be one, that’s where he’d sat before to avoid close contact with the demon…probably that’s why that bitch had it removed. He sighed internally and sat down with a forced smile.</p><p>“I don’t want to bother you for too long, I’m sure you have a lot to do anyway. Just give me the check and I’ll be out of your feathers in a sec.” – he tried to keep eye contact with the other but it proved to be harder than expected.</p><p>“Blitzy, you could never bother me.” – Stolas slid closer to him invading his personal place like usually – “It is such a delight to see you.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I have stuff to do so…erm…” – Blitz suppressed a shudder as the owl’s tail slid around his legs – “Anyway, you could really find a way to send us the money on an easier way, would be more comfortable for both of us. No need for me to come all the way here.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this is hell and I want to make sure you get the money. Plus this is the only way I can get you to see me.” – Stolas said smirking, leaning in to start stroking the imp’s horn with his clawed hand – “Wouldn’t need to do this if you’d come over more often, let me enjoy your company, see that hot body of yours.”</p><p>Blitzo could feel himself blush, fuck here we go again. If only the owl’s hand didn’t feel so damn good on his horn. Fuck’s sake, alright focus.</p><p>“I uhm…I er, ahem, you know I’m sorta busy, being the boss of a company and all, don’t have much time to make visits.” – he tried to wiggle away but there’s only so much place you can go on a sofa, which is not much.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure that is a problem we can fix. If you can’t get away from work maybe I could go to you? I’m certain that you have a really nice office and an even better desk, perfect to lay things on top of it.” – as he was talking he stroked down on Blitzo’s chest and side, resting his hand on his hip, pulling him closer as he dipped down his head to lick and nip at the smaller one’s neck. Blitzo jumped up from the couch with a yelp.</p><p>“Y-yeah we uhm we can discuss this another time but as I said I’m in a hurry. Now, could you give me the check please?” – he jabbered with one breath. Stolas looked rather disappointed. He stood up with a sigh and went to his desk to retrieve the check. </p><p>“Here you go.” – he handed it to Blitzo but before the other could take it away his hand he grabbed the imp’s wrist and leaned down next to his ear – “It’s always a pleasure to use your services.”</p><p>Blitzo tore his hand away, clutching it to his chest like it got burned looking at the owl with wide eyes. “Thanks, you too, bye!” – he blabbered than all but sprinted out of the room, not stopping until he was on the corner of the street.</p><p>Stolas stared at the place where a second ago the imp stood and shook his head sadly. He sat down on the edge of his bed burying his face in his palms. “Every time! Why does he have to bolt like this?” – he threw himself on his back across the bed – “What am I doing wrong?”</p><p>He absolutely had no idea about it. He honestly wanted Blitzo to come around more, not for sex but to hang out together, chat, get to know each other better, he truly liked the little imp. It wasn’t his fault that every time he saw him he got so horny that the only thing he could think about was to push him down onto the bed and ravish him, kissing him senseless, chocking on that big red cock and- aw fuck, now he’s all wet. Does he even have time to take care of himself before that stupid meeting at the hotel? Ah well, probably not but who cares? Alastor will just have to wait. There are some benefits of being a Prince of Hell. Like that no one’s gonna off you just because you’re a bit late.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He got out of his car in front of the Hazbin Hotel an hour later. He heard about the place from his associates and from the news of course. How ridiculous, why would anyone think that demons can or want to be redeemed? And why would Alastor of all people want in on that business? Whatever. He’ll have a quick meeting and go about other problems. Not like he could focus on anything properly. His mind was still racing with thoughts of Blitzo. Not naughty ones for a change. Well okay, not only naughty ones. He needs to fix the situation between the two of them. But how? He’s never felt like this for anyone ever and he’s been existing for quite some time. Doesn’t even know what this feeling is to begin with. He only know that he misses the imp constantly and whenever he gets to see him he feels like he could do somersaults from the happiness.</p><p>He knocked on the door and not even a second passed before it was snapped open by a grinning Alastor.</p><p>“Welcome my feathered friend, glad you could make it!” – he exclaimed gesturing for the owl to enter – “Although you’re a bit late but I’m sure with a good reason.”</p><p>“Yes, sorry I was busy.” – he wandered down the dark corridor, looking around. The place didn’t look much from the inside either. “So, what exactly do you want with this place anyway? Helping other demons isn’t really you’re forte, is it?”</p><p>“Ah well you know, you gotta try new things, you could never now where will you find your true calling. No please sit and let’s talk business.”</p><p>They both sat down to a small table, well it wasn’t small, it was average, it was only small for Stolas so he had to fondle his long legs in an awkward way. Alastor was looking intently at him. He started going on about how the hotel was lacking a certain flair and while he himself was powerful they still needed a little funding. He spoke so long, the guy surely loved hearing his own voice. Well he is the Radio Demon though, job kinda includes the ability to talk a lot. Whatever, it’s not like he cared about the hotel or any of this, but he did owed Alastor a favor from Satan knows when so it wasn’t much of a choice. Not like he’ll miss that money, he has enough. What could be Blitzo doing now? He’s probably at work. Should he visit him? They did talk about him visiting the imp at work. Should he call first?</p><p>“So what do you say? Is this deal acceptable than?” Uh, what was his offer? He really didn’t pay attention. How much money did the deer want? Ah well, he’ll see the amount on the contract probably.</p><p>“Yes, yes, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Splendid! I’ll send you the papers later, yes?”</p><p>“Mhm.” – Stolas hummed as he was staring at nothing in particular, already lost in thought. What if he invites Blitzo to dinner saying it’s about business? Would he accept? Nah it’s too obvious…</p><p>“Ahem, sorry but I can’t help but notice that you seem a bit lost. What’s the matter?” – Alastor cocked his head to the side, curious.</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing really. Well it’s… I’ve met someone special and I can’t seem to get him out of my head. Ah you know how it is when you have someone important in your life but you can’t communicate to them how you feel for them, how much you care about them?”</p><p> “Can’t say I do.” – Alastor frowned, he really expected something more interesting.</p><p>“It’s just so infuriating, he keeps running away from me and I just keep missing him all the time.” – the owl sighed, burying his face in his palm.</p><p>“What?!” – a shriek came from the far end of the room, a blond head sticking out from the corner to the corridor. “Well that is tragic, we gotta help you with that.” The blond haired demon started walking towards them with a shiny smile.</p><p>“Charlie my dear, were the two of you spying on us?” – Alastor asked her, amusement in his voice. Another girl popped out from the corner.</p><p>“Yeah well I told her not to, but she insisted on finding out if we get the funding.” – the white haired girl said, looking slightly pissed.</p><p>“Yes, well it’s my hotel and it’s important for me, Vaggie. And for you Sir, I’m eternally grateful for your help.” Oh so this is Lucifer’s daughter who came up with this whole ridiculous idea. He should have recognized her from the news.</p><p>“Oh you’re welcome, Miss.” – Stolas said, a bit dazzled by the smaller demons cheerful behavior. Aren’t demons supposed to be sullen and hostile? Well he supposed there are a few exceptions. Like his Blitzy, he was a joyful little imp too. Oh how those beautiful eyes shined whenever he got excited about something.</p><p>“So I hear you have a problem of a romantic nature?” – Charlie asked, dropping down onto a chair, swinging her legs on the edge.</p><p>“Yeah well uhm…you see” – should he tell her about all this? Oh why not – “I met this person and we had a one night stand, but I kinda like him so I keep asking him out but he always says no, and whenever I see him and try to tell him how I feel I just get so excited and he’s so gorgeous you know I can’t keep my hands to myself and the wrong things come out of my mouth.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re molesting him.” – Vaggie interrupted with one of her eyebrows raised. Stolas shot her an angry look.</p><p>“Oh come on Vaggie, we’re not here to judge him, we’re here to help him, and I’m sure it’s not like that. Right?” – Charlie turned back to him with a wide smile. Alastor rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah right. I really do like him, not just for the uhm sex part but besides that. And I just really don’t know what to do about it.”</p><p>“Well I think you should take it a bit slowly with him. You know he might think that you just want another one night stand with him. You should probably show him that it’s not true. Like next time you see him show him that you care about how he’s doing. Ask him how his day was, what he’s planning for the weekend, this kind of stuff. Let him know that you’re interested in him.”</p><p>“Wow, that is very good advice. But-”</p><p>“What really?” – Vaggie throw her hands in the air.</p><p>“Ssshh!” – Charlie shushed her – “Yes, do go on.”</p><p>“But I don’t meet him that often, he doesn’t like to come around.”</p><p>A wicked smile appeared on Charlie’s face. “Well, you could meet him if the two of you ‘accidentally’ happened to be in the same place together.”</p><p>“What uh what do you mean?”</p><p>“We’re hosting a ball! Here at the hotel to celebrate its opening. We’re hoping that more people will be interested in checking in if we do. Of course you’re invited since now you’re officially a patron of ours. And I could make sure that you’re special someone gets invited too.”</p><p>Stolas perked up and cooed in excitement. Attending a ball with Blitzo? Oh that would be so lovely! And maybe with all those people around them his urges won’t get the better of him. It’s a splendid idea.</p><p>“Yes that would be great, thank you so much!” – Stolas stood to shook Charlie’s hand, a little too enthusiastically – “I really appreciate your help. I gotta go now, but I’ll send you the address where you should send the extra invitation.” – he took off towards the exit – “Oh and I’ll be waiting for the funding papers too. Bye.” – with that he snapped the door close behind him.</p><p>“What a weirdo. I don’t wanna be in the place of that poor dude he’s crushing on.” – Vaggie said crossing her arms.</p><p>“Oh come on, I think he’s lovely and I’m sure they will be cute together.” – Charile was optimistic about it, like about everything else in her life.</p><p>“Well, this was a complete and utter bore.” – Alastor said, standing up and walking out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blitzo and Stolas meet at the ball and try to work things out. Mild angst but only a little cause my heart can't take it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo stared at the letter on his desk in mild surprise. When he came to work this morning he went to his office and started going through his mail – which Loona was kind enough to put on his desk (after telling her to do it several times) – as usual, but found that besides the pile of checks, notice of late payment from banks, and some death threats from a few former clients there was an invitation to a ball. Of course he heard about this new hotel, everyone was talking about it since the incident on the news, but he didn’t understand why they would invite him. Regardless it would be a great opportunity to advertise his business and find new clients. He told everyone to gather in the meeting room.</p><p>“Alright. Now this morning I got an invitation to the new hotel’s opening ball and it says that I can bring others so we all be going to it.” – the others were looking at him with an expression similar to his own initial surprise. Expect Loona, the hellhound were typing on her phone like always.</p><p>“Uhm, I have two questions.” – Moxxie raised his hand after a bit of silence – “First, why did you get invited? Second, why do we have to go?”</p><p>“They invited me because I’m the boss and founder of an emerging company.” – he didn’t really think that but he couldn’t let Moxxie win – “And you’re coming because a. we can expand our clientele there and b. it would be a great chance for a company night out, you know as a team building thingy.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go.” – Moxxie crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair.</p><p>“I think it sounds great. Plus it’s been ages since we went to such a party together Mox.” – Millie said eagerly putting her hands on Moxxie’s arm – “Just think about it, I could wear that dress you gave me and we could dance.”</p><p>Moxxie sighed. He really couldn’t say no to his wife. What could he say? He loved her. “Okay fine, we’ll go.”</p><p>“Awesome! What about you Loona, you in?” – Blitzo turned to the hellhound who looked up briefly from her mobile like she was noticing for the first time that there are others around her.</p><p>“Yeah fine, whatever. It’s a party so there’ll probably be booze, count me in.”</p><p>“Excellent!” – Blitzo clapped his hands together. Now that that’s arranged, what should he wear for the event? Something classic? Or something more leisure? Oh he can’t wait to get home and assemble an outfit.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Stolas has been pacing in his room for the past…how long was it? Half an hour? One? Maybe two? Ah who cares? He was all ready to leave to the ball which was tonight but he was way too nervous. Blitzo is gonna be there, since that was the whole plan, and he had zero idea what to say to him. ‘Hey, I like you, and not only because you’re a good lay’. Fuck this is impossible. Maybe he should just stay home? Hell no, he wants to see Blitzo. Alright, calming breaths, panicking won’t help. He’ll go, wait until Blitzo shows up, and then a little more because he shouldn’t charge on him the second he sets foot in the building. Remember, take it slowly. And then just go up to him and make some small talk. That should be easy, he can do that, he makes small talks all the time with other nobles and politicians so it shouldn’t be hard. Okay, let’s go. Oh wait, how does he look? Outfit’s good? Everything’s in place? He can’t go to meet Blitzo looking like some hag! He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror. Alright, maybe he should fix up his feathers a little more before leaving, just to be sure.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Stolas has been sitting at the bar for an hour when Blitzo and his gang arrived. He noticed them right away because he’s been staring at the entrance ever since he arrived. But damn the imp looked astonishing. He always wore such nice clothes that really complimented his shape. Of course Stolas could see that the clothes weren’t that expensive but still at a price the imp could barely afford. Oh if they were together Stolas would buy him anything his heart desired. Anything to make Blitzo happy. Even though he himself liked the imp more without clothes. Oh damn he could barely remember where those cute patches of white are on his skin. He really should refresh his memory on that. He felt a strong urge to run up and gather the imp in his arms and it took everything he had to resist it. He lingered around at the bar for a good half hour before deciding that it has been enough waiting. He walked around the rooms of the hotel, trying to look casual while looking for Blitzo. When he finally found him he approached him from behind before addressing him.</p><p>“Oh, do my eyes deceive me, or is that really the head of the I.M.P.” – he chirped with delight as Blitzo turned around abruptly, shock obvious on his face – “It’s good to see you Blitzo. Didn’t expect to meet you here.”</p><p>Blitzo’s face changed from shocked to annoyed. “Why? You think I can’t show up at elegant parties?” – he said with a frown crossing his arms. Fuckin’ owl, thinks he’s not good enough to be here or something?</p><p>“Ohoho, not at all. I just thought you didn’t care for them. You seem to really despise the upper class.” – Stolas looked down fondly at the imp, he looked so cute even when he was grumpy.</p><p>“Only the ones that think they’re better than the average.”</p><p>“Well aren’t they? That’s why they’re called upper class.”</p><p>Blitzo gave a frustrated groan. “What the fuck do you want Stolas?” Seriously what was the owl doing here? Didn’t he have like other aristocrat assholes to socialize with? Or does he think he can get Blitzo laid just because they’re at a party?</p><p>“Nothing. Just saw you and thought I would come say hi.” – he beckoned for a waiter serving drinks, grabbing two glasses of champagne from his tray and handing one to Blitzo –  “Ask how you’re doing.”</p><p>Blitzo took the drink, staring at it questioningly. “Uhm…thanks. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Yeah? Enjoying the party?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s quite nice. The food’s good.” What was the owl playing at?</p><p>“Haha, yes it is. You here alone?”</p><p>“No, I came with my friends, but well, we split up pretty soon after arriving. We wanted to speak with more people, get more clients, but I’m pretty sure that at this point Millie and Moxxie are off smooching somewhere and Loona already got blackout drunk.”</p><p>Oh damn I wish we we’re off smooching somewhere, thought Stolas. Would be so good, to hold you in my arm, press against those lips with mine, lick into that sweet mouth. Oooh Blitzy won’t you take care of me?</p><p>“And what about you? You here with your er..family?” – Blitzo asked feeling a bit flustered from the prince’s staring.</p><p>Stolas shook his head, oops he must have lost himself in his thoughts again. “No, wife’s out on a date with her lover. My daughter wanted to come but I think this party would be a bit too rough for her just yet.” – Well he wasn’t wrong, considering that a few rooms over Angel Dust was so high he started stripping on a table – “I know this is hell, but I’d like to protect her as long as I can. So, yeah, I’m here alone. But I’m glad I finally found such a lovely company.” – he winked.</p><p>Blitzo opened his mouth to say something, than snapped it shut and looked away blushing. Damn it all to hell, why did this asshole have to be so charming? He cleared his throat. “Sooo, if you don’t mind me asking, what is exactly going on with you and your wife? I mean both of you seem very open regarding your relationship.”</p><p>“You would know all about that, wouldn’t you?” – Stolas chuckled and Blitzo blushed even more – “You’re right though. You see, romantic love was never really involved in our relationship. It was an arranged marriage. I love her but only as a dear friend, nothing more. We made a child to have an heir to my throne and that’s all. We agreed that we could see other people as long as we stay married and both of us takes care of the family business and our daughter.”</p><p>Blitzo was fiddling with his champagne glass. “Isn’t it strange? Marrying someone you aren’t in love with?”</p><p>“Hmm…it wasn’t. Mainly because I’ve never knew what was it like to be in love. Not until..uhm..” Woah, what is he doing? Was he gonna tell Blitzo that he’s in love with him? Stupid. That would be anything but taking it slow. Sure to scare the imp away for life. Plus he doesn’t even know if he is in love with him. How could he? He’s never been in love with anyone. (Actually he was a hundred percent sure that he was head over heels in love with Blitzo but he did his best to deny it.)</p><p>“Until what?” – Blitzo asked, tail rising in curiosity behind him.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s not important.” – Stolas looked away briefly – “I should go. I don’t want to pester you all night, surely you want to spend some time with your friends too. See you around.”</p><p>And with that the prince left in a hurry, feathered tail billowing behind him, leaving Blitzo in confusion. What the hell? Since when is the pervy bastard the one to bolt and not him? And why wasn’t he acting like a pervy bastard just now, as usual? No groping, no invading his personal space? Only hinting at their night together once. Was the owl sick or something? And what was up with all that talk about love? Oh hell, the dude was an enigma. Blitzo needed something stronger than champagne to deal with this.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Blitzo walked around the rooms for a while, looking for his friends, talking with a few other people and handing out his business cards, hoping that they will actually get them more new clients instead of being chucked into the nearest thrash can. He found Loona but she was participating in some drinking game, trying to drink more shots than her opponent. From the looks of it she was winning and Blitzo didn’t want to disturb her. So he eventually ended up sitting at a table with Millie and Moxxie. Mostly he enjoyed their company but now he unusually felt like a third wheel. Normally he wasn’t bothered by being single, he wasn’t a relationship kinda guy anyway. He kept thinking about Stolas. He genuinely hoped he would see him again tonight. He wasn’t actually confident enough to personally look for him but he really wished the owl would find him. He couldn’t speak about this to the other two imps. They thought he hated the prince. They thought that because he told them that. But it wasn’t true. He sure acted like he did, but it was more like a defense mechanism and Blitzo knew that damn well. Act like you hate him so you might actually end up hating him instead of loving him. That way it won’t hurt when he gets kicked to the curb. He hated to admit that he liked the owl. He liked how he called him by petnames, how much attention he gave him, how special he made him feel, how he touched him. He always pushed Stolas away when he was getting too hands on but to be honest Blitzo liked it. Oh fucked he loved it a lot. To know that he managed to get a demon overlord all turned on just by his looks. And Stolas always touched him so gently, so softly. Expect when he dug his claws into his back that night. But he liked that too. After that he couldn’t stop looking at the scars in the mirror. He hated them for reminding him what happened. What he could never get again. And at the same time he loved them. They made him feel like he belonged to Stolas.</p><p>“Boss! Hey boss are you listening to me?” Blitzo shook his head, he was so lost in thought he didn’t realized Moxxie was speaking to him.</p><p>“Uhm sorry, what did you say?” – he looked up at the other imp who looked like he’s on a verge of a mild stroke. Well, he always looked like that, but it was part of his charm.</p><p>“I was just asking how long do you want us to stay? We’ve been working all day and personally I’m exhausted. Plus I don’t like parties that much.”</p><p>Millie put her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “What Mox means boss is that we are a bit tired and we were thinking that we’d like to go home if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Yeah of course, I’ll stay a bit longer.” – as long as he can, waiting for Stolas but he’d never admit that – “But you can leave if you want to. Thanks for coming anyway. See you tomorrow.” With that the couple left with a small wave and Blitzo was left alone at the table.</p><p>The middle of the room was used as a dance floor and he was looking at the swaying couples, lost in thought. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone tapped his shoulder. This was the second time today that he didn’t notice someone trying to interact with him, if he doesn’t get himself together he’s gonna get mauled or something. This is hell after all, you gotta watch out for yourself. He turned to the person sitting next to him and his breath hitched.</p><p>“Hey. Called your name but you didn’t react.” – Stolas was smiling at him indulgently. “So did you found your friends after all?”</p><p>“Hi.” – Blitzo was blinking at him in surprise – “Y-yes I did. Millie and Moxxie just left not that long ago, they were tired. And the last time I saw Loona she was well on her way towards one hell of a hangover.”</p><p>Stolas chuckled slightly. “So you were right about her already getting drunk when we spoke earlier, huh?”</p><p>Blitzo stared at him. He was taken aback that the prince actually paid attention and remembered what he said. “Yeah, well, girl loves her booze. But she’s really nice though.”</p><p>“Mhm.” – Stolas hummed noncommittally and continued looking at the imp, who kept staring at the dancers. He looked at their way then back to Blitzo, an idea forming in his head. “Do you want to dance?”</p><p>Blitzo huffed out a small laugh. “Heh. It would look weird, me dancing all on my own next to all those couples.”</p><p>Stolas snickered, his adorable little imp was so oblivious sometimes. “I meant, do you want to dance with me?” – he offered Blitzo a hand.</p><p>The imp whirled his head around so fast he almost pulled a muscle. “You want what?!” Stolas just smiled at him with one eyebrow raised and slightly lifted his offered hand.</p><p>“Come on, you don’t want that. What would the people say if they saw you, a demon overlord, prince of hell dancing with some lowlife, worthless imp?” – he frowned, turning his face away.</p><p>“Oh Blitzo. First of all, this is hell. No one cares. Second, even if they would I don’t. You’re not a worthless imp for me, you’re my dear Blitzy. And I’d really like to dance with you. Please?” – he stared intently at Blitzo, then quickly added – “Only if you want of course. It’s okay if you don’t, I don’t want to push you or anything.” Remember, take it slow, don’t bug him.</p><p>Blitzo stared at him wide eyed in utter disbelief. Did he just really say that? No fucking way, oh dear. Blitzo’s heart was almost beating out of his chest, screaming at him to say yes. Shit, even his head was screaming at him to say yes. There was only a small voice at the back of his mind telling him to turn tail and run but he decided to promptly ignore it. He took the owl’s hand. “Okay.”</p><p>The prince looked like he was on cloud nine as he pulled Blitzo onto the dance floor. He turned around and snaked his long elegant arms around Blitzo’s neck. He was at least two feet taller than Blitzo but the imp could still put his arms around his hips without looking awkward. This felt nice. Even if Blitzo’s mind was telling him that this is only momentary he really wanted to enjoy the present just now. Just have this night to remember when he’ll be alone in his room, all sad and lonely.</p><p>They swayed together in a perfect rhythm, Stolas spinned him and he got pulled back into his arms giggling. “This is fun.”</p><p>“Hehe, yes it is. But it’s always fun to be in your company.” – the prince fell silent for a moment – “You know Blitzo, I’ve been meaning to tell you something. For almost a month now, I just never know how to say it.”</p><p>“What is it?” – Blitzo looked up at him, face lack of emotions but he was panicking so bad. Stolas sounded so serious. Is he gonna… tell him to fuck off? He swallowed nervously.</p><p>“I just, I know I haven’t been acting like it but I just…I really like you Blitzo. And I mean not just as a guy I had a one night stand with and hoping for a few more. I mean I like being around you. I like our talks and I’ve been enjoying our meetings ever since they started, even if their mainly about business. And I’m always so happy to see you, you know?” – he looked down at Blitzo trying to see if he’s getting his point across. The imp was looking at him with a stunned expression. Stolas sighed. “I guess what I’m really trying to say is that I would love to have something more serious between us than the occasional flirting. I’d love to have something real with you Blitzo. If you want that too.” Blitzo was just blinking up at him, mouth agape. “Sorry, I know I just dumped all this on you so unexpectedly. You don’t have to answer now, it’s okay. I just wanted you to know how I feel.”</p><p>They stopped swaying long ago, now they were just standing still in the middle of everything. Not like any of them cared. Blitzo’s brain finally caught up with his mouth. “Wha-Y-you-. What you mean like a relationship?! You want me to be your lover?”</p><p>“Well yes, but not like a lover. That sounds too lewd. I want you as a partner. So we can share things, experience things together, just be with each other.”</p><p>“Do you really mean this Stolas? You’re not just fucking with me?”</p><p>Stolas lifted one if Blitzo’s hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. “I do, every word. Honestly.”</p><p>“I uhm I…I don’t know…I don’t know what to say. This is er…very sudden I…I just need some time to process it all, to work through it. Just to think about it if that’s okay?”</p><p>“I told you, of course it is.”</p><p>“Thanks.” – Blitzo pulled away – “I uhm need some air, yeah I’m gonna go get some air. Talk to you later than, I guess.” And with that he bolted out of the room leaving behind a scared but hopeful Stolas.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Blitzo burst through the door to one of the balconies, shutting it behind himself and instantly grabbing the railing with both of his hands. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. This isn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Why was this happening?! His breathing was coming short. He was starting to get into a panic attack. Fuck! What the fuck? He turned around and sat down on the ground, back against the railing. He drew up his knees and rested his forehead in them. He hugged his legs to his chest and hugged himself with his tail. Tears were streaming down his face as he was sobbing quietly.</p><p>Did Stolas really say those things to him just now? The exact fucking things he’d been wanting to hear since day one? How is that possible? And what is he supposed to do now? There’s now fucking way that the owl actually feels that way, is there? No, he probably just wants to fuck with him again. But that doesn’t make sense. He doesn’t have to say such things to Blitzo to get him to sleep with him again. He could just flirt with him and fluster him and touch him until he’s too pent up to hold himself back. Or he could just straight up threaten him. It wouldn’t even have to be a death threat. He could just say that he’ll no longer use the services of his company and that’s it. Considering that Stolas is the most paying client (and the others are only small jobs) he’s payment is like the 70% of their income. Without him the whole I.M.P. would go down the shitter. What would Blitzo do then? He won’t fucking go back to the circus that’s for sure.</p><p>So if Stolas just wanted sex he could just flirt or threaten him. Both are easier and surely more expected from the owl. But this? Telling him that he…he likes him? That he…wants something more? What is he supposed to do with that? He can’t say yes. Can he? No, he can’t because…because erm…Because it would already hurt too much if Stolas ditched him. How awfully would it break him if that stupid bastard broke up with him after a few weeks of dating? He’d end up being a mess. And yes, only a few weeks, that’s how much he’d get. If he’s lucky. It’s already a miracle that the prince was still into him a month after their one night stand. And he was sure it was only because he was playing hard to get. If they got together Stolas would probably get bored of him being around all the time pretty soon. And what would happen after that? He should just go back, look his friends in the eye and say ‘Yeah I dated hell’s kinkiest fuck machine and got ditched. Big surprise there.’ Ah fuck he was so mad. Why did he have to feel like this? It would have been so much easier if he was actually loathing the bastard. It would have been so much easier to hate that privileged asshole if…if…if he would actually behave like a privileged asshole! But he wasn’t was he? No the bastard had to be sweet and nice and tell Blitzo that he liked him and wanted to spend more time with him. Oh he wanted that too. He wanted it so bad it physically hurt him. He wanted to be with the owl because…he liked him too. He liked how he said his name, how he looked at him, how softly he touched him, how much he cared about him. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to say yes, but he was too afraid to do it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Stolas hadn’t seen Blitzo for the past two hours. He understood that he needed some time and after his reaction he didn’t really hope to get an answer tonight, but surely the imp wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye? Should he look for him? Would he wanted to be found? He didn’t know but he needed some air. People’s been talking his ears off and he didn’t even pay attention to them. He could only think about Blitzo.</p><p>He excused himself from the current conversation and walked up to a balcony door. He opened it and stepped out. The balcony didn’t have any lighting so he could only see what the moonlight and the lights from the street let him but he noticed a little figure hunched over at the railing.</p><p>“Oh sorry, didn’t see that this one was occupied.” – he said turning away to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small voice.</p><p>“Stolas?” He knew that voice, although he never heard it sound so weak. He turned around in an instant.</p><p>“Blitzo?” The figure looked up and indeed it was the imp. His eyes were red from crying, cheeks glistening with tears and he was visibly shaking. Stolas ran up to him, dropping to his knees in front of him and put his hands on Blitzo’s upper arms. “Are you alright? What happened? Did someone hurt you?”</p><p>Blitzo’s breathing kept hitching from the crying. He shook his head. “What is it then?” – Stolas asked, concern obvious in his tone. He started stroking Blitzo’s arms then suddenly stopped shock on his face. “Was it what I said?”</p><p>Blitzo’s whole body tensed. He looked up at the owl. He collected all the energy left in him to speak. “Well yes, uhm…it was a lot to take in. Got me a bit confused.” Stolas was staring at him motionless, like he got turned into a statue. “Okay a lot confused. And scared. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Scared? Scared from what?”</p><p>“It’s uhm. I uh.” – Blitzo swallowed nervously, looking away.</p><p>Stolas squeezed his hands gently. “Hey. You can tell me, please. I want to help.”</p><p>He took a deep breath. “I’m scared because of your offer. I don’t wanna say no. I want to say yes. But I should say no, shouldn’t I?” – he looked up at the prince hoping to find the answer in his eyes. He didn’t. All he found was great levels of worry and concern. But of course that was kind of an answer too. “I should because it would only be a short time thing. And…I don’t wanna get that close to you only to be cast away in the end.”</p><p>“So that’s what you think? That I only want you around for what? A few weeks? And then toss you away like you mean nothing to me?”</p><p>“Well yes! That would be the only thing that made sense!”</p><p>“How does that make any sense?!”</p><p>“I am just a fucking imp you dumb shit! What could possibly be so interesting in me that it would be worth to keep me around? I know I have a big dick but you probably have bigger dildos in that stash of yours for fuck’s sake! And you have a family! You’re fucking married or did you forget?! Did I fuck every semblance of a brain out of you?!” Blitzo’s whole body was shaking, from the cold, from the anger, from all the emotions that welled up inside of him. Tears started pouring from his eyes again.</p><p>Stolas sat back on his heels stunned. He’d never seen the imp like this. He doubted that anyone ever did. “No. I didn’t forget. And I told you already about me and my wife’s relationship. She’s been having the same lover for years. I actually kinda like him. Sometimes she even brings him around for family dinners.” He got up and sat down next to Blitzo. “And for your statement about your dick. Though I do not disagree with it you must know that that’s not why I want you around. But I told you that too. And I meant it. It breaks my heart to see you think so little about yourself. I wish I could make you see yourself like I see you. Adorable, joyful, funny, brave. Just perfect.” He took Blitzo’s face and turned it towards his. “I don’t know if we do this how long it’ll last. I can’t. But you can’t either. Only thing I know is that I never felt like this for anyone. Ever. We won’t know what will happen unless we give it a chance. Who knows? Maybe you’re gonna get enough of me and you’ll ditch me.”</p><p>Blitzo chuckled at that. He looked up at Stolas sighing in defeat. “Alright. Let’s try it.” – he smiled.</p><p>Stolas’ heart skipped a beat at his words. He cupped Blitzo’s cheeks with both of his hands and started leaning in, carefully checking the imp’s reaction in case he wanted to pull back. He didn’t. And finally they were kissing. And it might be funny but this single kiss meant so much more to both of them than that one night a month ago. Blitzo made a small moan and Stolas hooted in response. This was nice, more than. But he couldn’t help noticing how Blitzo was still shaking and his lips were so cold. Stolas pulled back. “You’re freezing. Come on, let’s get you inside.” He stood up and pulled the imp up with himself. He enveloped him in a warm hug and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. They stood there silently for a while before going back in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favourite demon prince and imp go on dates, but of course there's no peace cause here I go again with the angst since I can't be sated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo was drumming with his fingers on the desk nervously. Last night with the ball and Stolas ended…good. After they went in from the balcony Stolas brought him some water and a few sandwiches, he was so sweet. Eventually Blitzo calmed down and they sat at a table for the rest of the night, just talking and Stolas was holding his hand the whole time. And the owl smiled at him with such a charming smile that he got light-headed. Before heading home Stolas asked him if they could have lunch together the next day. Blitzo told him that he can’t go to the mansion since he has to work but the prince said that they could grab a quick lunch near the I.M.P. so he doesn’t have to leave for too long. And now in ten minutes he’s gonna go down, meet with the prince and go to the nearest fast food restaurant to get something. How surreal was that? He was already surprised that Stolas offered to come all the way down here to Imp City and now he was nervous that when the prince sees where Blitzo lives he’ll change his mind about the whole relationship thing and turn tail. His heart was beating out of his chest but it was time to go. He walked out of his office going to the breakroom to tell his employees that he’s leaving.</p><p>“Hey guys, I’m going out for my lunchbreak, see you in 30.” – he already turned around to leave when Moxxie spoke up.</p><p>“You never leave for your lunchbreaks. You always sit here with your stupid sandwiches, harassing us while we’re trying to eat.” Shit. He didn’t think they would ask about it. He didn’t tell them what happened last night and he didn’t even know how to. He turned around crossing his arms.</p><p>“Oh Moxxie, are you saying you’d miss me?” – he wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>The smaller imp made a face that said ‘No, what the fuck?’. Unfortunately Millie were also interested.</p><p>“He’s right boss, you never go out.” – a sly grin appeared on her face – “Are you meeting with someone?”</p><p>Blitzo’s whole face went red. “W-what? Hehe. No. Why…why would you think that?”</p><p>“Well that reaction is more than enough proof.”</p><p>“Are you seriously going on a date? Who in their right mind would date you?”</p><p>“Come on Mox! Don’t be rude. Sorry boss.” She smiled up apologetically at Blitzo. “But really, who is this lucky person?”</p><p>“It’s uuuuhm…” Oh fuck, he really can’t get himself out of this one, huh? “It’s Prince Stolas.”</p><p>All of them looked at him in shock. Even Loona looked up from her phone and stopped chewing on her snacks. Millie blinked at him in confusion. Moxxie was the only one who spoke up.</p><p>“What? Why are you going on a date with that kinky prick? Oh wait.” – he facepalmed – “You made some stupid deal with him didn’t you? And now you owe him is that it? Even I thought you were better than this.”</p><p>Blitzo felt anger well up inside of him. He knew that Stolas was kinky and could act like a prick but technically they were dating now and he wouldn’t let anyone call him that. Nor would he let them suggest that he only dates him because of some debt he has.</p><p>“Alright! First of all, he’s not a prick. He can be really nice. And secondly I did not make a deal with him. He invited me to lunch and I said yes. Because I like him. And we’re seeing each other now!” He looked at the clock on the wall. “And now I’m late. Thanks a lot.” And with that he left the room with three confused faces looking at each other.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When he got out of the building Stolas was already waiting for him leaning against his car. As soon as he saw the imp he got up and walked up to him smiling.</p><p>“Hey.” – he leaned down and gave a soft peck to Blitzo’s lips and offered him his hand.</p><p>“Hi.” – the imp said blushing. He was actually surprised that the owl instead of full-on French kissing him in the middle of the street with his long-ass tongue, like he would have expected, just gave him a soft kiss. He took Stolas’ hand and they started walking towards the fast-food place.</p><p>“You okay? You seem upset.” – Stolas looked at him with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I uh had an argument with my employees. I told them about us and…they thought I’m only coming because I owe you or something and called you a prick. So I flipped them off and left.”</p><p>“Well I hope that’s not why you’re here.”</p><p>“No it’s not!” – Blitzo looked up at him with wide eyes. Stolas smiled.</p><p>“Good then. You shouldn’t be mad at them though. I do have a reputation, they can’t be blamed for thinking that. And you said they’re your family. I wouldn’t want you arguing with your family because of me.”</p><p>Blitzo was staring at him in awe. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>“Hm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“The way you act, the things you say. Last night and today. It’s just…so nice and caring. It’s just so different than how you used to act.”</p><p>“Well I uhm…I got some pretty great advice you see. I’m quite bad with feelings and I get confused and distracted a lot around you. I have to focus a lot not to start dirty talking you all the time. But you know, talking with you like this is great. I’m glad we can do this.” He gave Blitzo a small smile and the imp smiled back. That was very cute from the prince, to try like this.</p><p>They arrived at the buffet and both of them got a hamburger. Blitzo because he liked it and Stolas because he had no idea what to order so he went with Blitzo’s choice. The place was pretty cramped but they found a table and sat down. Blitzo was chewing happily on his food but Stolas was examining his with a puzzled look.</p><p>“You look like you’ve never eaten a hamburger in your whole life.”</p><p>Stolas chuckled. “That’s probably because I’ve never eaten one.”</p><p>“What? How’s that possible? You’re like bajillion centuries old, how have you never eaten one?”</p><p>“I lived in a palace my whole life, they only serve us fancy meals, nothing like this.” He took a tentative bite. “But it’s quite good.”</p><p>“You don’t have to lie you know. I understand that this place is not up to your uhm standards. I don’t even know why you wanted to meet here.”</p><p>“I don’t hate the food. And the place certainly has its own style but it’s not bad. And really I’m not here because of this restaurant or the lunch. I’m here because I wanted to see you. It doesn’t matter where we meet. Honestly if it was up to me I’d just hang around in your office all day staring at you. But it would probably freak you and your employees out.”</p><p>Blitzo chuckled and they continued eating and chatting. Sadly he had to go back to work so they walked back to the building.</p><p>“Do you want to have dinner tonight at my place?” – Stolas asked beaming at him.</p><p>“Sure. That sounds good.”</p><p>“Splendid! I’ll send the car for you.” He leaned down and kissed Blitzo. “See you tonight then.” – he winked then turned away to get into the car.</p><p>Blitzo was still dazed about their date in his office when a thought hit him. If Stolas wants to have dinner at the palace…and that wink…does that mean that he wants to…? Did he invite Blitzo to fuck him? No, surely not. He said he wants a serious relationship. He wouldn’t want to jump to having sex after their first date would he? Unless… Technically they had sex before so maybe he doesn’t consider it too fast. And he did say that he has to hold back his urges to hit on him. Maybe he grew tired of holding back and he just wants a good fuck? Shit, Blitzo should have known this was gonna end like this. They’ll fuck and this whole thing’s gonna end. Stolas will be sated that he got another round with him and won’t care about him anymore. He was so stupid to think any of this has been real. Should he even go to that dinner now? He probably should. Better to finish this as soon as he can and have his heart ripped out of him now instead of going and playing around for weeks. Until Stolas gets bored with the waiting and just leaves anyway.</p><p>~~~<br/>
He was still quite jittery when he arrived to the mansion. He was led to a gigantic dining room and seated to a large table with only to set of plates. Stolas appeared soon after.</p><p>“Oh good you’re here. Sorry, got held up.” He walked up to Blitzo and kissed him before sitting down. “Missed you.”</p><p>Blitzo smiled at him. Fuck it was so easy to forget all his troubles when Stolas was like this. Fuck it, this time tomorrow it’s all gonna be over so why not enjoy it while it lasts?</p><p>“Food will be here soon. I told the chef to make you something else. I assumed you wouldn’t like the weird owl food stuff I usually have for dinner.”</p><p>Blitzo chuckled but he was surprised at the nice gesture. “Thanks. But who knows? You enjoyed my kind of food, maybe it would work the other way around?”</p><p>“Yeah, I doubt that.” They laughed. The food arrived not long after. It took a while to finish it because they kept talking instead of eating. Well, mostly Blitzo talked. About how things were going at the company, his employees, the homeless people he saw in the park earlier. Stolas was resting his head in his palm gazing at the imp with more love than one could imagine.</p><p>Blitzo abruptly stopped talking when they heard someone clean their throat from the door. They both looked up and saw Stolas’ wife standing there. Blitzo practically froze in his chair.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt. Stolas can I borrow you for a second?”</p><p>“Sure.” – the owl stood up and looked at Blitzo. “I’ll just be a minute. You go on eat your food.” They left and Blitzo was left alone in the large room. Fuck, guess instead of being fucked by the prince tonight he’ll be ripped to pieces by his wife.</p><p>Of course he was completely wrong about that. Stolas’ wife actually needed help with some arrangement about their daughter’s upcoming birthday. She was growing so fast and both of them were really proud of her, so they wanted to surprise her with something special. Of course Stolas was happy to help, it was important for him too. After discussing some details his wife thanked him for his help.</p><p>“Sorry I disturbed your dinner. But I had to make a decision on these tonight.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I know it is important.”</p><p>His wife smiled at him. “You can go back to your imp now. He seemed pretty terrified of me. Didn’t you tell him that I’m fine with it?”</p><p>“I did. Guess it’s hard for him to believe.”</p><p>“Haha. I don’t blame him for that. It is a weird situation. But he seems nice though. At least it was quite cute how he apologized from me for fucking you. After crashing my tea party.”</p><p>Stolas chuckled. “Yes, that’s Blitzo for you.” He looked towards the dining room’s entrance with longing in his eyes. “He never ceases to amaze me.”</p><p>“You really like him don’t you? I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>Stolas looked back at her. “I…fuck I think I’m in love with him.”</p><p>His wife looked surprised. “Truly?”</p><p>Stolas nodded. His wife put her hands on his shoulders. “That’s a good thing Stolas. You finally have a chance to be happy with someone.”</p><p>“I’m happy with you and our daughter too.”</p><p>“I know, but that’s different. I can see you’re lonely. But this last month you seemed different. And today you were buzzing with excitement. I hadn’t seen you like this in a long time. I think you two really have something good going on. I hope it works out.”</p><p>“I do too.” They hugged each other.</p><p>“Now go back and sweep your imp off his feet.”</p><p>Stolas smirked at her. “Will do.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>When Stolas returned to the dining room Blitzo’s eyes nervously darted between him and the door as if waiting for someone else to enter. He was ready to jump and make his way to the nearest exit in case someone other than Stolas had entered the room. He really didn’t feel like getting his guts torn out tonight.</p><p>“Sorry. Had to deal with some things. Now, where were we?” Stolas sat back to the table.</p><p>“Are we…are we good?” Blitzo stammered, his face a bit pale. Why the fuck did the owl looked so calm? His wife must have given quite the lecture to him.</p><p>“Yes? Why wouldn’t we be?” Dear, Blitzo was so cute. Poor thing was actually shaking a bit. He really thought that his wife was gonna hurt him? Even if she would, which she would never, Stolas wouldn’t let her near him.</p><p>“I mean your wife…” The imp pointed towards the door as if the person in question was still there.</p><p>Stolas let out a small chuckle. “She just wanted to discuss some things about our daughter’s upcoming birthday party. But hush about it, it’s gonna be a surprise for her.” He looked at Blitzo with an amused expression. “Did you think that she was gonna do something to you?”</p><p>“I uhm…y-yes.” Blitzo admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. I mean come on, he was a little imp and Stolas’ wife was a giant-ass owl demon. If she decided that she wanted to have Blitzo’s head on a stick there wouldn’t be much he could do about it.</p><p>“I told you she was cool with us.”  Stolas tried for a reassuring smile, taking hold of one of Blitzo’s hands.</p><p>“Well yeah but she could get jealous anytime, couldn’t she?” Blitzo was still panicking a bit, stealing cautious glances at the door. Stolas did seem sure about this but to be honest it wasn’t his ass on the line.</p><p>“Believe me she won’t. I think she actually likes you.”</p><p>“What? No way. Why?” What the actual? Alright, that is a straight up lie. It was already weird that Stolas liked him, but his wife? After fucking her husband and spilling cake all over her? Yeah, sure.</p><p>“Guess you just have a charming personality.” At least Stolas was totally charmed by him. He was surprised that Blitzo was still single. Who wouldn’t want to be with him? He was so adorable and nice and funny. And those eyes, God they were so beautiful.</p><p>“Oh shut it.” Blitzo looked away blushing. Alright so maybe he’s not gonna be murdered today. Damn it why did Stolas have to be so sweet? He was still pretty sure that this night’s gonna end with some pretty hardcore sex and they’ll call it a day after that and never meet again. No need to make it more painful than it already is. Shit this night was an emotional roller coaster.</p><p>After that they finished up dinner. Now mostly Stolas was the one talking since Blitzo had grown silent. He was still pretty shaken after everything and also tried really hard to enjoy this all since in his head this was the last dinner they’re gonna share together. Stolas hoped that the imp will ease up a little, he didn’t like seeing him so upset. Maybe he’ll relax a bit if they get some fresh air. He stood up and offered a hand to Blitzo.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Blitzo looked at him with an incredulous expression. Did he…? There’s no way he wanted to fuck right after dinner! And it wasn’t even a light dinner, he was stuffed to the brim. If he had to eat one more bite he’d probably burst. The food was really good. And besides that he didn’t have the energy to do anything besides laying down and falling asleep. “You serious? Look, I know you horny like all the time but can’t we have a little rest before getting to the nasty bits? We just ate!”</p><p>Stolas stared at him for a second in confusion then burst out laughing. “Don't be silly Blitzy, I do desire you all the time but even I know that if we fucked now we would end up puking on each other, I'm kinky but not that much. I want to go out to the balcony. You still look a bit tense, maybe some fresh air will help. And it has a great view, sunset’s beautiful from there.”</p><p>Blitzo went totally red in the face, which he wasn’t sure how since half of his face was red naturally but okay. So the owl wanted some romantic sunset watching shit before screwing him and ditching him. Fine. It does sound nice. Fuck. No it’s not. Come on Blitzo get yourself together. Don’t fall for his act.</p><p>He took the offered hand and they walked out to the terrace. There was a small table with a few chairs where they sat down hand in hand. This was very nice, and peaceful. Stolas’ heart was fluttering in his chest. This here, it felt like everything he never knew he wanted. He looked at Blitzo who was staring out into the distance. His profile was illuminated by the setting sun. He was so gorgeous. How did he get so lucky to have this imp by his side? He never wanted this to end.</p><p>Meanwhile Blitzo had an entirely different train of thought. This here, is the last time he ever gonna get with Stolas. Better make the most of it. Commit this view to memory because after this night you never gonna set foot in this mansion again. Of course Stolas’ wife isn’t jealous. She knows damn well that this isn’t serious for Stolas. Just a passing whim. Blitzo whished it was like that for him too. Would be easier if he didn’t lo-…felt this was for the prince. He blinked back the tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“You know uhm…you could stay here. Tonight. With me.” Stolas spoke carefully looking at Blitzo with hope. “If you want to. It’s fine if you don’t though. I uh I’d understand that too.”</p><p>Well here it was. The thing Blitzo was expecting from the start. He snapped.</p><p>“Why do you keep asking me? You basically own my ass, since technically you’re the only paying client of my business. You could just tell me to stay and I would have no choice, and then you could fuck me till tomorrow like I know you want to.” He frowned and bit the inside of his cheeks, focused on holding back those damned tears.</p><p>Stolas looked surprised but he gave a low chuckle. “I always loved your sharp tongue.” The motherfucker actually winked at him. Then his face turned serious. “Yes, you are right. I do want that, and I could get it but it doesn't matter. I want you to stay here because you want to stay here with me, not because you're scared that you'll lose your company if you don't. And it's more important for me than fucking you till tomorrow.” A bitter smirk appeared on his face. After a bit of silence he continued with a sigh. “Huh funny, all my life all it took was one word and I'd get anything I said.” Blitzo rolled his eyes at that. Of course, privileged asshole. Stolas continued. “And yet only thing I ever truly wanted in my life and I can't do anything to get it. It doesn't matter what I do I can't make you love me, it's your decision. I can only try.”</p><p>Blitzo looked at him in shock. Did he really say that? Bastard thinks he can manipulate him with some sweet words? “What?! Want me? What in the nine circles of hell could you possibly want from me? I'm just a simple imp, a low life, a nobody. You are a fuckin overlord, prince of hell! Don't fucking tell me you want me cause I know next month you probably won't even remember my name!”  He was shouting, and this time he couldn’t keep the tears from streaming down his face.</p><p>Stolas looked at him in disbelief. He spoke with a small voice. “Blitzo that's not true. I care about you.” He tried to grab Blitzo’s hand again bit he pulled away.</p><p>“Oh please we fucked once! And only because I needed that goddamned book!” He stood up grabbing the back of the chair for support.</p><p>Stolas’ expression went from worried to sad. For the first time that night he looked away from Blitzo feeling a lump in his throat. “Yeah I know that, don't think it doesn't hurt me. And we didn't only fuck. You came up to me, we talked, and I know I am needy slut and basically would get laid by anyone with a dick but still, you were different. I...I never slept with a one night stand twice, that's why it's a one night stand. You fuck and the next morning they leave and you just don't even care. Most of the time I don't even remember their name. It's fine, that's how I like it. But with you, I don't know why it was just different. I woke up and you weren't there and I just felt this sad pang in my chest. I knew it was normal for you to leave but I still wished you'd still be there to hold you in my arms...” His voice broke on the last word. He took a steadying breath. He spoke but he still couldn’t look at Blitzo. “Anyway...you can leave now if you want. I have no intention of keeping you here against your will.”</p><p>Blitzo didn’t know what to say. Or how to feel. It was all too confusing. Too much. “Stolas I'm...I uh...I don't...” He sighed. He couldn’t deal with this now. “I'm gonna go home. See you later I guess. Goodnight.” And with that he turned and walked back in.</p><p>“Goodnight Blitzo.” Stolas told to the empty space next to him, a tear rolling down his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys finally sort things out. Also here's the smut we've all been waiting for. After this chapter don't really expect much plot xD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I actually looked up bird sex for this chapter for Stolas' anatomy (I graduated from biology but ok xD) and the article I read contained the phrase 'when birds feel like getting frisky' and a laughed for a solid 5 minutes at that. Then I decided to fuck it and write him with both set of genitals cause I can :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo was buried under the covers on his bed. He should be at work in thirty minutes but he didn’t feel like he has the energy to get up. He is the boss anyway, who would scold him about being a few hours late? Well, probably Moxxie but they bicker about things all the time. He was just tired. He cried himself to sleep last night after getting home and he didn’t feel better now either. Half of his mind was screaming at him for saying those things to Stolas and regretting it awfully. That part of his mind wanted to go back to the prince, embrace him and tell him how sorry he is and how much he loves him. But the other half of his mind was screaming at him for still wanting that instead of leaving it all behind. But he didn’t want to break up with Stolas. He wanted to be with him. Not like it mattered anymore. After all those things he told him why would the owl want anything from him? He acted like a dick. He can’t handle all these emotions and now he fucked everything up. It was so stupid. He snapped because Stolas asked if he wanted to stay the night. In hindsight it didn’t even make sense. He did want to stay. Yes, he was scared that Stolas would ditch him afterwards but lashing out and shouting at him didn’t fix that. It actually resulted in the owl leaving him sooner. Well done Blitzo. Achievement of the century you fucking idiot. He sighed and hugged himself under the blankets. That’s when he heard his phone ring. He glared at the direction of it. Who’s that? Probably one of the employees looking for him. In that case he won’t answer. He reached out though to make sure it was them. The screen read ‘Creepy Mouth (aka one night stand bird dick) ❤️’. The heart was a recent addition but he couldn’t bring himself to change the nickname. It would mean too much. It was easier to deny everything. His heart skipped several beats from reading the name though. His hands started to shake. Should he pick it up? Why would Stolas call after last night? He answered.</p><p>“Hey.” His voice was faint. His throat was a bit sore from all the crying.</p><p>“Hi. Good morning. I uhm I just wanted to know if you’re okay. Did you sleep well?” Stolas’ voice wasn’t better either. He sounded sad.</p><p>Blitzo was thinking for a moment. Then decided he had no reason to lie. “No I didn’t. I feel pretty shit.” He let out a bitter chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” There was a bit silence before Stolas continued. “Look, I’m sorry about last night. I was an idiot. I shouldn’t have asked you to stay the night. I know this whole thing between us is still a bit messy. But I just want you to know that I’m serious about it. I’m not aiming to get just another night with you. I want you. For the long game. I’m sorry I couldn’t get that across to you.” There was a bit of panic in his voice. Was he afraid that Blitzo wouldn’t forgive him? Like he could do that.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry too you know. I shouldn’t have screamed at you like that. I guess I erm have some issues.” Actually he has more than a few but fuck it. They weren’t issues until now.</p><p>“Nah it’s okay. I know it’s weird. I’m not that good at this whole relationship thing either. It’s all new.”</p><p>Blitzo laughed. “Stolas you’re married!”</p><p>Stolas laughed now too. “Oh come on! You know it’s not like that with my wife. You dork.” They chuckled together a bit longer. “So, I wanted to ask if I could make it up to you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I thought we could go on a date after you finish work. You and I.”</p><p>Blitzo bit his lip. “I uhm I don’t know. Can I…think about it?”</p><p>“Yes of course! Just call me back when you decided. I have to go now. Have a nice day.”</p><p>“Alright. Bye.” And with that the line went silent. A date. That was new. Well they did have dinner and lunch together yesterday but none of them acknowledged those as dates. Not openly at least. Oh he wanted to go. But where would they go even? Stolas didn’t tell him. Maybe it’s a surprise. The fucking mood swings this owl gave him. Just a minute ago he was about to suffocate from self-pity and now he was giddy with excitement. Of course he couldn’t say yes just like that. He didn’t want Stolas to think he has him wrapped around his finger. Which he was by the way, very much. But he can’t let the owl know this. He needed to appear tough. Well as tough as you can be after crying in front of someone. Anyway he’ll call him during lunchbreak and tell him he’ll go.</p><p>~~~</p><p>And he did. They agreed that Stolas would pick him up after work and take him somewhere. He asked but he didn’t tell him where, said it’s a surprise. He had some objections about it but he let them go. If Stolas wants to surprise him than be it. Once he got into the waiting car he was faced with the smiling prince.</p><p>“Hey.” Stolas said but didn’t make any move to kiss or hug or touch Blitzo on any way. Blitzo assumed he didn’t want to come off as pushy. Now that’s not right. He slid closer on the seat and gave him a small kiss. “Hi.” Stolas actually blushed. Wow, who would have thought that he could make the kinkiest prince of hell blush with a single kiss?</p><p>“So where are we going? Art gallery? Opera? To play cricket? Some other fancy activity popular amongst the rich?” He asked a bit sarcastically. Stolas just laughed.</p><p>“No, not quite. But I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>The car stopped rather soon. There was no way they were even out of Imp City. What did Stolas want here? They got out of the car.</p><p>“A cinema?” Blitzo asked incredulously. He didn’t expect this at all.</p><p>“Yes. It’s been a while since I’ve been and I thought you might like it too.” Stolas looked at him for affirmation.</p><p>“So you’ve been to a cinema before but never eaten a hamburger before yesterday?” Blitzo teased him. Stolas just gave him an unappreciative look, but Blitzo could see him holding back a smile. He chuckled. “Yes I like it. Actually I wanted to see that new comedy they’ve been advertising.”</p><p>Stolas hooked his arm into Blitzo’s and they walked in. After getting the tickets they went in to take their seats. There weren’t many people there. It was hell, nobody really cared for movies unless it was about sex or murder. Blitzo looked at Stolas with a teasing grin. “I kinda thought you were going to drag me to some big-ass royal restaurant or something.”</p><p>Stolas shook his head with a smirk. “Well there was the option of going to a royal dinner to one of my allies since I was invited there but I figured you would feel awkward or out of place and I want you to feel relaxed.” He hoped he managed that. He felt really bad about last night. He was truly afraid that he would lose Blitzo over something like this. That would just break his heart. So he decided that he’ll do everything he can to show Blitzo how serious he is about their relationship.</p><p>Blitzo was shook. He didn’t even know why. Stolas just kept saying such sweet things like this and yet it surprised him every time. It was just hard to believe that a prince would give up something so fancy just to hang out with him. “So you ditched some rich asshole so you could watch a shitty comedy with me?”</p><p>Stolas burst out laughing then looked at him with a warm smile. “Yeah, I undoubtedly made the right decision.” Blitzo would have disagreed with that but decided to just let it go. Clearly Stolas was trying hard not to be a horny bastard all the time, maybe he could try and cut back on the self-loathing. The movie started and both turned to watch it with interest. It wasn’t that shit to be honest. At one point Stolas put his head on Blitzo’s shoulder. It was a bit funny since the owl was taller than him so he had to get himself positioned in a slightly awkward angle. Luckily there was no one sitting in front of them so the owl could put there his mile long legs. It was pretty nice though. His feathers were soft against Blitzo’s face and he smelled nice. Fuck, he could get used to this. He put his arm around the price and pulled him closer. He heard a soft cooing but he might have just imagined it.</p><p>After the movie ended they walked out hand in hand and got into the car.</p><p>“Well, let’s take you home then.” Stolas moved to lower the window to the driver’s seat to share their destination. Blitzo hesitated a bit then spoke up.</p><p>“Actually…” Stolas looked at him questioningly. Alright he started it now he has to finish it. He had enough time to think this through why was he so nervous about it? “I wanted to ask if your offer still stands. About me staying the night at yours.” He looked at Stolas sheepishly who blinked at him taken aback.</p><p>“Y-yes of course. But are you sure? You don’t have to prove anything to me or something like that. There’s no rush.” Of course he wanted Blitzo to spend the night. He wanted him to spend every night and day there with him. But he didn’t want him to feel obligated to do something like that.</p><p>“I’m sure. You always try to find ways to make me happy. It’s so sweet of you. I want to make you happy too.” He gave Stolas a small smile. He wanted this. He was still scared about what would happen if they do this but he tried really hard to believe that Stolas was serious about the two of them. He owed him as much to believe him.</p><p>“Blitzo you already make me infinitely happy just by being here. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And I wouldn’t want this to end like yesterday.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I want this too.” He fiddled with the edge of his shirt’s sleeves. “I am a bit afraid about how would it affect our thing if we had sex again but I’m willing to believe that you truly want something more between us.” He looked at Stolas with glistening eyes.</p><p>“Blitzy…” Stolas cupped his face and started stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Thank you for trusting me. And you know, just because you stay the night doesn’t mean we have to have sex. We could just cuddle or something.”</p><p>Blitzo snorted. “Yeah sure. You’d spontaneously combust from the tension if we did just that.”</p><p>Stolas laughed. “Probably yes but hey, I can try.” He kissed Blitzo. “Let’s go home then.” Blitzo grabbed his wrists and nodded with a smile. It’s gonna be okay. He didn’t know why but somehow he was sure about it. Everything’s gonna be fine from now on.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Blitzo was sitting in Stolas’ bed for the past twenty minutes. After they got back to the mansion Stolas told him he could go ahead and take a shower because he still needed to attend to some things but promised to be there soon. So that’s what Blitzo did and now he was waiting for the owl who was having his turn in the shower. Part of him was glad that he still had time to mentally psych himself up but part of him felt like the waiting was just simply nerve wrecking. He knew that he could tell Stolas that he just wanted to sleep tonight and nothing more and the prince would probably respect that. And it was a big thing that he was able to realize that. But he didn’t want to tell Stolas that. He wanted to have sex with Stolas. Shit, he wanted to do it again since last time. But he was a bit scared. Last time they had pretty amazing sex but it was frantic and wild. He didn’t know how it would be now that they’re together. Because to be honest it’s different to have sex with a one night stand and to have sex with someone you’re dating. But at least he wasn’t freaking out about thinking that Stolas will leave him. Well at least not that much, only a little. And he told that part of his brain to shut the fuck up.</p><p>Stolas didn’t only have a bedroom but he had a full suite with a living room, lounge, bedroom and the bathroom. So Blitzo heard Stolas open the bathroom door and he tensed a bit. Stolas wandered in wearing a dark red silk robe with golden edges. Of course even his nightwear had to be this fucking fancy. Blitzo only wore his underwear since he decided to stay the night in the last minute so he didn’t pack a set of pajamas. The owl slid into bed next to him and lay down looking up at Blitzo.</p><p>“You okay? You seem a bit tense.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m a bit nervous but that’s normal.” He said lying down as well and turning towards Stolas.</p><p>“You know we don’t have to do anything right?” Stolas looked at Blitzo with a gentle smile. He really meant that. If Blitzo would say that he wasn’t ready and just wanted to cuddle he would still be happy with that. It was a strange discovery. He’d never felt that with anyone before. But it was great to know that he can enjoy himself with Blitzo like that and it doesn’t have to be just about sex.</p><p>Blitzo moved closer to him, burying his face in his chest. “I know, but I want this too.” He looked up at Stolas and cupped his face before leaning up to kiss him. Stolas immediately melted into the kiss. It was so nice to feel him so pliant in his arms. Blitzo probed at his mouth with his tongue and he opened up obediently. Stolas had a weirdly long tongue and that was the reason, beside his beak, that earned him the nickname ‘Creepy Mouth’. The last time they kissed like this was on their night together and back then it wasn’t this nice. Stolas basically plunged his tongue into his mouth almost like he was trying to suck his soul out of him and he had to gag. But know it was different. Stolas caressed his tongue gently with his own, never going too deep or too forceful. Blitzo moaned and moved on top of the prince who gasped into their kiss. He reached down to untie Stolas’ robe and slowly started pushing it off of his shoulders. His feathers were so incredibly soft, they’ve always felt nice against Blitzo’s skin. He broke the kiss to start kissing down Stolas’ neck. The owl trilled and reached down to claw at Blitzo’s underwear. Eventually both of them managed to get naked and they were grinding against each other. Their dick’s rubbed together in a deliciously slow rhythm and Stolas’ cunt was so wet that the stuff was dribbling down on Blitzo’s thigh which he had pushed between the owl’s legs. This was so different from last time. It was slow and nice and he noticed that the prince’s talons weren’t tearing into his flesh like last time. He was grabbing his shoulders but he was careful not to hurt Blitzo. Stolas did looked like an utter mess. He was panting underneath Blitzo with his eyes closed and his back arched off of the bed while constantly rutting his hips against Blitzo. The imp pulled back a little which was followed by a small whine on the owl’s part that turned into a low moan as soon as Blitzo placed the tip of his cock against his dripping pussy. He pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Stolas and once he bottomed out he let him adjust. He buried his face into the owl’s neck, put one hand on his shoulder for support and reached down with the other one to start stroking the prince’s needy cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Stolas whimpered and grabbed him by the hips to pull him closer.</p><p>“Ooh Blitzyyy, that feels so good! Ah keep going!”</p><p>“Yeah? You like that?” He asked rhetorically and gave a particularly hard thrust. Stolas screamed and put his legs around him. Both of them were pretty close by now. Stolas couldn’t stop moaning and Blitzo was panting into the side of his neck and they were shaking. Stolas’ cunt was gripping him like a vice, the owl was pretty tight around him. Blitzo assumed it was because his dick was bigger than an average owl demon’s would be so it probably wasn’t even supposed to go up there. He was a bit afraid that he would hurt Stolas by that but luckily the prince was wet enough for things to go smooth. Despite that he decided that next time they gonna do more foreplay and he’ll definitely use lube. Because there’s gonna be a next time, and a time after that, and after that because fuck him he never wanted this to end. He could feel himself reach the edge and couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Stolas’ hips and pulled him as close as possible. He shuddered as he came inside Stolas’ pussy.</p><p>“Fuck!” – he grit his teeth. “Stolas…” – he moaned the prince’s name softly.</p><p>Only a few seconds after that Stolas came too, his dick squirting cum between their bellies and his cunt convulsing around Blitzo. He held him closer and gasped as he rode out his orgasm. “I love you Blitzo.”</p><p>They collapsed onto the bed in each other’s arms panting. After they came down from their shared high Blitzo’s eyes shot open and he sat up to look down at Stolas with a shocked expression.</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Stolas hummed already half asleep.</p><p>“You…you said you…love me?” Blitzo asked breathing heavily like he was on the verge of a panic attack.</p><p>Stolas wiped at his eyes and leaned up a bit, supporting himself on his elbows. “Yes I did.”</p><p>Blitzo just stared at him with wide eyes. “Did you really mean it?”</p><p>Stolas smiled at him, sitting up fully and putting his arms around Blitzo’s waist. “Yes. I’m pretty sure I did.”</p><p>It took a short moment for Blitzo to process what he heard but as soon as he did he wrapped his arms around Stolas’ neck and gave him sloppy kiss. They fell back on the bed laughing and continued kissing for a while. This was pure bliss. Blitzo would have never thought that it would be possible for someone to be this happy in hell. It felt unnatural and yet here he was.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He was lying on his back with Stolas curled up around him, both of them still grinning like a bunch of idiots. Stolas was raking his talons across his chest, careful not to hurt him.</p><p>“You know, I’ve always loved these white patches of yours. Since the moment I saw you. They’re just so fucking cute.” He nuzzled Blitzo’s neck who chuckled.</p><p>“What? Really?” Stolas nodded. “You know their just pigment fuck ups right? They aren’t supposed to be there. Some people actually consider them awful. And I have way too many of them.”</p><p>Stolas raised himself and looked Blitzo straight in the eyes. “Well those people are goddamn wrong. Because you’re just stunningly beautiful. And these. Are. Just. Fucking. Adorable.” He punctuated each word with a kiss on every white patch and continuing down kissing every last one of them. Blitzo giggled and thrashed around on the bed.</p><p>“Stop! It tickles!” He laughed tears forming in his eyes. Stolas gave a final kiss on his knee and pulled slightly away to look him up and down with some serious bedroom eyes before speaking with a huge grin.</p><p>“I really do love these white spots of yours. You know there's one right here on the side of your dick right?” He reached out to slide his thumb over said spot. Blitzo gasped.</p><p>“I uh never paid attention for that.”</p><p>Stolas leaned down and licked over it. “Well I think it's adorable.”</p><p>Blitzo moaned and raised his hips, pushing his groin towards Stolas’ mouth. Stolas chuckled. “Ready for round two?”</p><p>Blitzo gave him a teasing look. “Well, I’m still a bit tired but I think I can be persuaded.” He spread his legs wider.</p><p>Stolas snickered and grabbed his hips. Damn this is gonna be a looong night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This and the next one are just pure porn, literally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Stolas opened his eyes to see Blitzo peacefully dozing next to him. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. He looked so cute. His mind drifted back to last night. It felt like a dream come true. He still couldn’t believe that everything worked out so well between them. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. Speaking of time, Stolas looked at the clock. They should be waking up soon if Blitzo wanted to get to work in time. He snaked his arms around Blitzo’s waist and pulled him to his chest, kissing his forehead and nuzzling the base of his horn with his beak. The imp hugged him too and mumbled something into his feathers that might have been a ‘good morning’.</p><p>“Hey, we should wake up.” Stolas said stroking Blitzo’s back who didn’t show any sign of wanting to wake up any time soon.</p><p>“Five more minutes.” Blitzo grumbled and snuggled further into his feathers.</p><p>Stolas snickered. How can someone be this adorable? “Alright. I’ll run us a bath.”</p><p>Blitzo squeezed him harder. “Please don’t get up. You’re so soft and warm.” Stolas was happy to oblige since he didn’t plan on getting up anyway. He snapped his fingers and water started pouring from the tap into the bathtub in the bathroom. Bathing salts and different oils also started spilling into the water. Being a powerful overlord had its perks. Of course this wasn’t the original purpose of his powers but he was more than happy to use them this way. After the water stopped Stolas sat up and led a still very sleepy Blitzo to the bathroom. They didn’t have to bother with clothes since they were still naked. Not many words were spoken between them. They just got into the tub and started washing each other. Soft caresses and little kisses were exchanged, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. When both of them were clean Stolas leaned back against the tub and Blitzo snuggled up to his chest, facing towards him and nuzzling his neck with his face. They lay there for several minutes just enjoying the sensation and the peace of the moment. Blitzo was the one who broke the silence with a happy sigh.</p><p>“This is so nice. I wish I could stay here forever.”</p><p>Stolas hugged him tighter. “Yes me too. Unfortunately both of us has jobs to do.”</p><p>Blitzo pulled back snorting. “Yeah what’s your job? Walking around your castle looking pretty?”</p><p>Stolas splashed some water on him. “Hey, I do have to make arrangements, go to meetings and other boring political stuff like this AND looking pretty at the same time, okay? It’s very exhausting.” Both of them laughed while they got out of the tub to dry themselves off. Of course Stolas couldn’t keep to himself and started giving little kisses to Blitzo wherever he could reach him. The imp just laughed and kissed the owl on the mouth to get him to stop. This led to a quite passionate make out session between the two of them which ended up with Stolas lifting up and putting down an already half-hard Blitzo onto a countertop. He kissed down along his neck, chest and belly before he arrived at his destination. He took Blitzo in his hand and licked a long line on the underside of his dick. Blitzo let his head fall back while he moaned from the sensation. Stolas looked up at him seriously.</p><p>“Now last time I did this I know I almost bit your dick off so I’m gonna hold down your hips but please try to not move. I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>Blitzo nodded fervently but Stolas wasn’t sure how much he registered from what he said. So he put his hands on Blitzo’s hips and took him fully into his mouth in one go. He was glad he had such a long tongue because he could stroke Blitzo’s cock with it all the more while bobbing his head and sucking as hard as he could. He had to pay attention to hold his head in a right angle so his beak wouldn’t hurt Blitzo but it wasn’t that difficult. And from Blitzo’s responses he assumed the imp enjoyed this very much. He raked a hand through the feathers on his head, not pushing just keeping his hand there. Also Blitzo’s tail was twitching, curling and wiggling in every direction. He must have done a real good job because it didn’t took long until Blitzo was screaming his name and coming into his mouth. Stolas swallowed every drop before pulling off, wiping at his mouth. Mmmmh he tasted good. They’ll definitely have to do this a lot more. He pulled Blitzo, who was still processing what happened, into a kiss. Blitzo looked up at him, he looked like he’s gonna fall asleep again. Stolas gathered him into his arms and lifted him up.</p><p>“Come on, let’s put on clothes and get some breakfast before work.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>As if Blitzo could concentrate on anything work related like this. He usually loved work. He loved his job, his employees and recently business was picking up a bit so everything was great. And still he couldn’t wait to get out of here and run up to Stolas and kiss him senseless. Fuck, he was giddy with happiness. He never in a million years would have dreamed about the two of them getting together. Not even in his wildest fantasies. And yet there they were. Last night Stolas told him he loved him and he couldn’t get those words out of his head. He wanted to hear them again and again and again until he goes deaf. He called the owl during lunch break and they agreed to meet at Blitzo’s tonight for dinner since Stolas had a late meeting and it was easier to go there. So for the rest of the day he was stuck with planning what to make for dinner. His employees could see him being distracted all day but they didn’t mention it. They agreed that Blitzo’s relationship with the prince is his business and if he wants to share something with them he can but they won’t ask. Although they kept an eye out for any signs of distress or physical wounds on their boss since they still weren’t sure about Stolas’ intentions. He was fine though, more than. After work he went shopping for dinner ingredients and also bought some candles for mood lighting. He knew it wasn’t gonna be like dinner at Stolas’ mansion but he wanted to make sure that it’s as nice as it can be. He cleaned every room, despite not being a fan of tidying up, and set to make dinner. By the time Stolas rang his bell everything was ready. He opened the door with a huge grin and wrapped his arms around Stolas’ neck as the owl leaned down and gave him a kiss after a short ‘Hey’. God Blitzo missed him. How could he miss him when he saw him just this morning? He never knew that being in a relationship would be this amazing. No wonder Moxxie and Millie were that happy. If this is how all of his days are gonna go he’ll be on cloud nine all the time as well.</p><p>Stolas walked in and looked around the room curiously. “You’re apartment looks nice.”</p><p>Blitzo chuckled. “Come on, you don’t have to be polite. I know it’s nothing like what you’re used to.”</p><p>“That’s true, but I still like it. It’s so…you.” He looked at Blitzo with affectionate eyes. “Care to show me around?”</p><p>Of course Blitzo did. It wasn’t a long tour since his apartment wasn’t that big but regardless he was proud of it. He bought it and moved in all on his own so it was a big achievement. After that they sat down to have dinner. Even after finishing up they just sat there and talked. Blitzo never thought that they could converse this easily. Stolas told a bit about the meetings he had but didn’t go in details, the prince said they were utterly boring. But pretty soon he started going on about stars and constellations and he was truly enthusiastic about those. Blitzo was a bit surprised, he didn’t know that Stolas was into that kind of human stuff. He knew that the prince had connections in the living world and sometimes even spent time up there but he never assumed that he’d take on any interest from there. But he was so cute now as he got all eager about it and all this astronomy thing was quite interesting.</p><p>The night grow late way too soon. “This was really pleasant Blitzo. I enjoyed it a lot.” He took hold of Blitzo’s hand.</p><p>The imp’s gaze snapped to him. “You’re staying the night right?” He won’t leave will he? I mean yeah Blitzo’s apartment wasn’t anything like the palace but they could stay the night here right? Or they could both go back to the mansion. Just please Stolas, don’t leave.</p><p>Stolas actually looked surprised. “Do you want me to?” – he asked tentatively. He knew that they got along well, and Blitzo seemed at ease around him now but he didn’t want to push his luck.</p><p>“Yes of course!” Blitzo grabbed Stolas’ hand with both of his. “I mean if you want to.”</p><p>Stolas gave him a warm smile and cupped his cheeks with his free hand. “I do. I’d spend every second with you if I could.”</p><p>Blitzo looked away blushing. After a few seconds he spoke. “You know I never said it back to you last night…”</p><p>“What do you mean?” – the prince asked in confusion.</p><p>“When you said you love me, I didn’t say it back. But I do, I just want you to know that too. I love you Stolas.” He looked up at the demon with glistening eyes. He never told anyone those words before. This meant a lot.</p><p>Stolas kissed him. “Glad we’re on the same page then. Now…” – he cocked his eyebrow teasingly at Blitzo – “How about you show me that bedroom of yours in more detail?”</p><p>Blitzo laughed and stood up to pull the owl towards the mentioned room. They made love again that night. Because Blitzo realized that that’s what it was. Not fucking or having sex or screwing. It was making love, that’s why it was so different. The gentle movements and strokes. How Stolas was gripping his horns, rubbing them. It felt amazing. They moved together in such perfect synch like they’ve been doing this for years. It was so slow and passionate, at the end he didn’t even know where he ended and where Stolas started, like they’ve merged into one being. After they came he was just lying on his back with Stolas curled up next to him hooting softly. It was so cute when he made that sound. There was no way his life could get any better than this. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that he doesn’t have a single care in his life.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next day Stolas left after they had breakfast together. He said that he had duties to attend to today but the two of them agreed to meet at the mansion for dinner. Neither of them had to say that that meant Blitzo also spending the night there, it was obvious. Blitzo washed the dishes and sat down to watch TV. He didn’t have to go to work today since it was weekend, so he could just chill at home. Waiting. To see Stolas again. God how long has it been? He looked at the clock. One and a half hour?! How’s that possible? It felt like an eternity. He thought about what he could do instead of lying on the couch waiting all day but there wasn’t really anything. He could go check what Millie and Moxxie was up to. Stalk them as Moxxie usually calls it. But right now watching them would only remind Blitzo how much he misses Stolas already. He didn’t understand how he fell so in love with that stupid owl. With his stupid outfit and his stupid hat and his stupid…beautiful eyes and gorgeous frame. Oh and those soft feathers. Fuck he could never get enough of them. They were just so fluffy and delicate. Oh and his smell. Stolas smelled so damn good. Like fancy cologne and a little bit of honey. And he was so warm, just perfect to snuggle up to. He sighed longingly and looked at the clock again. Ten minutes passed. Shit, this is gonna be the longest day of his life.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He was bouncing with joy by the time he got to the palace and rang the bell. He was waiting for this moment all day long and he couldn’t wait another second. Unfortunately Stolas wasn’t the one who opened the door for him but one of the lackeys. He was led to a dining room and left there to wait. Again. Damn it. He only had to wait for a few minutes though, but he felt like it was longer. As soon as Stolas walked into the room Blitzo stood up and basically surged at the owl, pulling him down and kissing him deeply.</p><p>“Wow. I’d love to have such a greeting every day.”</p><p>“I missed you.” Blitzo hugged him tighter and nuzzled his face into his chest. Stolas kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“I missed you too. I always do.”</p><p>They sat down and shared a wonderful dinner as always. They got along so well with each other. After a while rumors will probably start to spread about their relationship. After all they were a prince of hell and an imp, one of the highest and lowest classes in hell, together. But neither of them will care, they loved each other and that was the only thing that mattered to them.</p><p>After dinner Stolas told Blitzo to go up to his room while he has to take care of something but he promised he’ll be quick. Great, more waiting. Unless he finds something to pass the time with.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Stolas walked into his bedroom and his breath hitched at the sight. Blitzo was lying on his bed in a rather seductive pose. Completely naked expect for one of Stolas’ robe. It was black with golden edges and almost perfectly translucent. Holy shit he was so fucking hot. He gave Stolas a challenging look.</p><p>“See something you like?” He reached down to slowly untangle the belt. The robe’s neck slipped slightly down revealing one of Blitzo’s shoulders. Stolas launched himself at the imp with the speed of light, quickly shedding his clothes in the way. He pushed Blitzo down on the bed kissing him roughly. Blitzo bucked his hips, grinding on Stolas’ thigh.</p><p>“Ooh fuck Blitzy, you look so hot.” He grounded his hips down to Blitzo’s. “Shit, I want you to fill up every hole I got.”</p><p>Blitzo grabbed his hips. “Ah fuck I’d love that.”</p><p>Stolas suddenly got up from the bed and went to his wardrobe to retrieve something. Blitzo gave a frustrated growl. The owl returned with what seemed to be a vibrator in his hand and a huge smirk. Blitzo raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I don’t see why we need that. I have my own equipment you know.” He gestured at his dick, which was very hard and painfully neglected at the moment. Stolas chuckled.</p><p>“I said I want to be filled up everywhere. I have two holes down there but you only have one dick.” He looked way too smug.</p><p>“So you want me to uh…?”</p><p>“Put this up my ass and fuck my tight little pussy. Yes.” – he slurred, climbing back on the bed. Blitzo’s cock twitched at that. Oh fuck that sounded amazing. He put his hands on Stolas’ chest to stop him.</p><p>“Okay, but we’re gonna need lube.”</p><p>Stolas rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m wet enough and I like it when it hurts a little.”</p><p>Blitzo frowned. “I know that you’re a masochistic little bitch.” Stolas shuddered. “But this would hurt something awful. I don’t want to hurt you Stolas.” He gave the owl a concerned look and he sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Alright, fine.” He reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Blitzo before plopping down onto his back. “You better get to work then.”</p><p>And Blitzo was more than ready to do just that. He spread Stolas’ legs and raised his hips a little for better access. He gave a long lick to his asshole and his already wet folds. Stolas moaned and pushed his hips towards his face. Needy little slut. Oh, Blitzo’s gonna give it to him so hard. He prodded at his ass with the tip of his tongue. He was very tight there too. He put his mouth back on his dripping cunt, eating him out while slipping one and then two lubed finger into his ass. He worked him open slowly with his tongue and fingers while Stolas was thrashing on the bed, sharp talons ripping the sheets where he grabbed them. Blitzo pulled back and took the vibrator in his hand. He spread a generous amount of lube on it, just to make sure and put it on medium setting. He circled Stolas’ rim with the tip before he started to push in gently. Stolas was so fucking tight it took a lot of adjusting until he could easily move the toy in and out of him. Blitzo was sure that if they’d done this without lube the prince would actually bleed. He reached up and circled Stolas’ clit with his thumb while thrusting the vibrator in and out of him. Stolas trilled and Blitzo hoped that no one was walking in the vicinity of the suite because then they’d for sure hear the prince scream, begging for more. Blitzo turned up the setting to the maximum and pushed the toy fully inside Stolas, leaving it there, buzzing. He’d already opened Stolas up on his tongue but he pushed in two lubed fingers for good measure before spreading the wetness on his cock and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly and it felt as good as ever. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Stolas, panting into his neck. He started moving his hips, picking up pace. Stolas gripped his shoulders.</p><p>“Oh Blitzy, harder please!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, you want it harder?” He snapped his hips forward with all the strength he had and kept going like that. Fuck he could feel the toy vibrate inside Stolas. It felt so delicious around his cock.</p><p>“Oh yes, just like that! Pound me into this mattress so hard that I won’t be able to walk for a week Blitzy.” – Stolas mewled, meeting Blitzo’s sharp thrusts with his own.</p><p>Blitzo could feel himself getting close. He gave Stolas a sloppy kiss and reached down to stroke his cock. Stolas shot his hips up in ecstasy, nearly knocking Blitzo off.</p><p>“Oh dear, Stolas you look gorgeous.” – Blitzo said, lost in the owl’s eyes who looked at him with a dazed expression. “Come for me baby, I wanna hear you scream my name.”</p><p>It didn’t take much longer before Stolas arched his back, shooting his load between them and squeezing down hard on Blitzo’s cock, pushing him over the edge as well. They lay there, wrapped up in each other, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the buzzing of the toy still inside of Stolas. After a while Blitzo gathered his strength and got up to pull it out and turn it off which Stolas rewarded with an unappreciative groan. Blitzo collapsed next to him pulling the covers on top of them and snuggling up to Stolas.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After that they lay wrapped in each other’s arms for quite some time, Blitzo was absentmindedly playing with one of Stolas’ feathers. Stolas was almost asleep when he heard Blitzo talk. He looked up at him sleepily.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Blitzo was staring at the ceiling, not looking at him. “Does that really feel that good?”</p><p>“What does?” Stolas was wiping the sleep from his eyes, the focused look on Blitzo’s face made him curious.</p><p>“Being uhm penetrated.” He blushed. Stolas suppressed a smirk. Fuck, after everything how can he still be so flustered about saying things like this? He’s so damn cute. “I mean you always seem to enjoy it a lot and just now…what we just did…you were almost in ecstasy.”</p><p>Stolas raised himself up a little leaning on his elbows. “I can assure you I was in ecstasy. It felt so goddamn good.” He kissed Blitzo who looked at him and bit his lip.</p><p>“I wanna try it.” Blitzo blurted out.</p><p>“You mean switch our roles?”</p><p>“Yes. If you want it too. But you know-“</p><p>“Take it slow, yes I know.” Stolas smiled and moved between Blitzo’s legs, sitting back on his heels and caressing Blitzo’s sides.</p><p>“Uhm we uh don’t have to do it now.” Blitzo said in a slightly strained voice.</p><p>“There’s no time like present.” Stolas smirked.</p><p>Blitzo gave Stolas a small shaky smile. He was nervous but he knew Stolas would never hurt him. He did want this. He never really thought about bottoming before but with Stolas everything was different. He wanted them to be together in every way possible. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax.</p><p>Stolas leaned down and licked over Blitzo’s hole. While he usually preferred to choke on a dick his weirdly long tongue was a perfect tool for eating ass. And he didn’t lack skills either. He slowly fucked Blitzo with his tongue and in minutes he had him shaking and gasping for air. He reached up took both of Blitzo’s hands in his own to try and calm him down a little. He didn’t want to overwhelm his little imp. Not too much at least. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could. With its notable length he could easily reach that sensitive spot inside Blitzo and he focused on that, caressing in circles and pushing as hard as he could. He alternated between that and completely pulling out to lick and nip at Blitzo’s rim. He pulled away to assess his work. Blitzo’s glistening hole was fluttering. Normally with one night stands he would just enter them now without any further preparation. But Blitzo wasn’t just a random one night stand. Not anymore. He wanted to be a hundred percent sure that he won’t hurt him. He looked for the earlier discarded lube and when he found it he slicked up two of his fingers. He slowly slipped one in, very cautious about his talon. Blitzo let out a small whine so he decided to suck him and take the imp’s mind off a little bit of these new sensations. He loved having his dick in his mouth anyway. And he knew Blitzo enjoyed it quite a lot too. He gave one long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, giving it a small kiss before sucking it into his mouth. He only sucked the head for a while, teasing the slit with small laps of his tongue. After that he took Blitzo’s shaft entirely into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat. He didn’t gag, he was very skilled at this after all. He bobbed his head, letting his tongue drag along the shaft at every move. By the time he had two fingers in Blitzo the imp was bucking his hips to meet his thrusts and his dick was twitching in his mouth which told Stolas that he was already close to coming. He pulled away which Blitzo didn’t appreciate at all judging from the needy whine he gave. Stolas chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby. I’m just getting this show on the road.”</p><p>He lubed up his dick. Blitzo looked up and bit his lip. Stolas’ dick was not much compared to his own but this was his first time. And his dick was perfect for that. It was long but moderately thin. But he didn’t care that much about measurements in Stolas’ case. He loved him and that was the only thing that mattered. Stolas pushed in just as gently as he did everything else. It felt weird. But after a few thrusts of his hips Blitzo started to feel good. Really good. Oh fuck, why didn’t they do this before? It felt amazing. Stolas was holding his hips so he could enter him in a good angle, hitting his prostate with every move. Blitzo gripped his shoulders to pull him closer. He wanted to feel the owl’s warmth, his scent, the softness of his feathers and commit every single second of this to memory. His dick was rubbing against Stolas’ stomach into those fluffy feathers and fuck that felt amazing. He curled his tail around themselves to pull Stolas even closer. He could feel his climax building up, with all the foreplay and Stolas stretching him and nailing his sweet spot with every move. He pulled Stolas into a kiss and moaned into it when he reached his orgasm. His whole body was shaking and his back arched off of the bed. He distantly felt Stolas coming too, filling him up with his cum but he was still too wrapped up in his own bliss. He collapsed onto the bed panting, his body still twitching a little. He felt Stolas move away and pull out before he curled up next to him. He pulled Blitzo into a hug, putting his head onto his fluffy chest and lovingly caressing his back. After calming down Blitzo sighed and looked up at Stolas with a dazed expression.</p><p>“I know you're typically a bottom but we might have to do this a lot more.”</p><p>Stolas chuckled and held him tighter. “It's fine, I enjoyed being inside your tight little hole and giving you such pleasure.” He said kissing the top of Blitzo’s head.</p><p>Blitzo groaned partly in frustration but mainly in arousal. The things this fucking owl can say. He’ll have to teach him a lesson. But that can wait till tomorrow. Right now he was way too tired to do anything. He snuggled into the soft feathers underneath his head and promptly fell asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning Stolas woke up to the pleasant sensation of his neck being kissed. He didn’t open his eyes, only let out an appreciative moan as the kisses trailed down his chest and belly. He only opened them with a gasp when he felt a wet hand close around his already hard cock.</p><p>“Oooho Blitzy what are you doing?”</p><p>Blitzo started stroking him and kissed the tip before answering. “Just thought I’d gave you a nice wake up call.” He rose up and straddled Stolas’ hips, lining up his dick to his hole. Stolas grabbed his hips.</p><p>“Whoa wait! Did you prep yourself? I know my dick is nothing compared to yours but you’re still very tight.”</p><p>Blitzo made an impatient groan. “Yes, I did! Now come on, let me ride you.”</p><p>He didn’t have to say it twice. Stolas sat up against the headboard, pulling the imp into his lap. Both of them moaned as Blitzo slowly sank down, taking Stolas all the way to the hilt. He rested his head on the owl’s shoulder and started moving his hips slowly. The prince grabbed his hips, pulling him as close as possible and kissed the side of his face. Gradually they worked things up to a faster pace. Blitzo could feel Stolas’ dick pull on his rim every time he almost slipped out just before plunging back in whenever he dropped himself down, nailing his prostate. It felt so damn good, Blitzo cursed himself for not doing it sooner than last night. He could feel how aroused Stolas was too. The owl was gripping his shoulders, lifting his hips up to meet Blitzo’s thrusts. And he was letting out those adorable hoots he just loved so much. Of course Blitzo would never admit that out loud. To be honest Blitzo have never been into morning sex that much but every second of this was worth waking up a bit earlier. He stroked the soft feathers on Stolas’ head and pulled him into a kiss. Despite the wild thrusting of their hips the kiss was soft and tender, so easy to completely loose himself in it. He shuddered when he felt Stolas snake his hand between their bellies and grabbing his neglected dick. He always stroked him with such talent, circling his tip with his thumb, rubbing just under the head and trailing the veins all the way down before repeating it over and over again. His other hand grabbed the base of his horn and started stroking there. Blitzo still didn’t understand how his horns can be such erogenous zones but at the moment he didn’t care that much about the ‘how’-s and ‘why’-s. He simply enjoyed the moment. The way Stolas touched him was so enticing. He knew he’s gonna come in a very short time. When he felt that he’s right there on the edge he grabbed Stolas’ hand, the one that was stroking his horn, and started sucking three of his fingers like his life depended on it. The owl was looking at him with wide eyes, full-blown arousal obvious in those red irises. Blitzo bit down on them as he shuddered and came all over their bellies and Stolas’ other hand. He hadn’t come down from his high when he felt Stolas tense underneath him, shooting his load into him, filling him up with the warm liquid.</p><p>When their breathing returned to normal they were still sitting up, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Stolas lazily kissed his forehead.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know.” Blitzo chuckled and Stolas playfully punched his arm. “I love you too.” Blitzo pulled him into a slow kiss. When they pulled apart Blitzo started fiddling with some of Stolas’ feathers on his chest. He didn’t look up when he started speaking. “You know…I know that uhm you’re more into some more extra stuff in bed not this simple vanilla stuff we’ve been doing. I uhm I mean I love this erm I just want to say that…” Stolas was regarding him with a small amused smile while Blitzo was becoming even redder in the face. “I am willing to do some kinkier stuff too. No. I want to do that.”</p><p>Stolas gently stroked his shoulders. “You know that we don’t have to do that right? I don’t care what we do in bed as long as we’re together.”</p><p>Blitzo looked up at him skeptically. “Really?”</p><p>Stolas gave him the most reassuring smile a demon could do. “Yes.”</p><p>The imp smiled smugly. “Still, I want to. I mean what’s the point of being in hell if we can’t fuck like crazy?”</p><p>Stolas chuckled. “Fair point. We will discuss our kinks then.”</p><p>“What for? We’ll just do what feels good.” Blitzo said with confusion.</p><p>“No. It’s important to know which things each of us likes, which are big ‘no’-s and which ones are ‘maybe’-s. Believe me, it’s important.”</p><p>Blitzo shrugged. “Okay. But we didn’t do that the first time we had sex.”</p><p>“You weren’t important for me back then.”</p><p>Stolas was looking at him with such honest love and care that Blitzo didn’t know how to respond to that. So he nuzzled into his neck and rested there a bit until they got up to start their day. He was so happy that things were finally good between the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~A few months later~</p><p>Stolas walked up on the long stairs with a sigh. Today was very exhausting. He doesn’t care what people say, being a royalty doesn’t mean you can slack off, he still had a lot of duties to attend to. But for today he finally finished everything. He wondered if Blitzo was already home. It was pretty late so he should be.</p><p>He slowly opened the door to his suite in case the imp was home and sleeping. He knew that Blitzo had been working very hard the past few months since his business picked up. Stolas actually had a hand in that because he kept telling everyone he met how great service the I.M.P. offers and they should totally try it. And they did and since the service was truly great they kept going back. But of course Stolas didn’t tell anything about his advertising to Blitzo. He didn’t want the imp to feel indebted to him or something. He just wanted to see him happy and Blitzo was worrying a lot about his company. But now it was all good.</p><p>The suite was dark but there was candle light seeping out of the bedroom. Strange. Blitzo must be home but what’s with the candles? He tentatively peeked into the room and his breath immediately hitched from the sight. Blitzo was lying on his back in the middle of their bed, tied up with leather cuffs at his wrists to the bedposts, fully naked except for a harness lingerie made from red silk, a few shades darker than his skin. He was looking at him with a huge grin.</p><p>“Hey, welcome home!”</p><p>“Well, that is indeed a very welcoming sight.” Stolas strode up to him and leaned down to kiss him.</p><p>“Happy six month anniversary!” Blitzo wiggled a little.</p><p>“Oh Blitzy you’re so sweet.” Stolas said smiling, kissing him again.</p><p>“Now then, don’t you want to play with your gift?” He lifted his hips seductively.</p><p>“Ohho I do.” – he said, kissing his neck and then pulling back – “But are you sure about this? We’ve never done it like this, with you being tied up. You okay with it?”</p><p>Blitzo rolled his eyes. “Yes it’s fine, just go on.”</p><p>Stolas smiled at him reassuringly before quickly shedding all of his clothes. He turned around to assess Blitzo and decided to pull out their toy box. At the beginning of their relationship Blitzo was still weirded out by the toys being used on him but he got around and now he enjoyed them as much as Stolas did. He felt excitement building up in his stomach when he saw the box. Stolas kneeled between his spread legs and put the box next to himself. The owl softly caressed both of his sides.</p><p>“You look so beautiful like this.” Blitzo gave a small whine as an answer. Stolas chuckled and started kissing down on his body starting at his neck, all the way down to his hips. They were warm, open mouthed kisses and Blitzo shuddered from pleasure. He went fully pliant but jumped a little when he felt Stolas’ tongue on his hole. He moaned loudly. He really became fond of bottoming and it seemed like Stolas didn’t mind it that much. He licked around his hole, pushing the tip of his tongue in and pulling it out while he grabbed the lube from the box and poured some on his palm. He grabbed Blitzo’s already half hard dick and started stroking him. It felt so good. It was weird that he did all of this for Stolas and yet, he was the one being pleasured but he knew that the owl loved doing it. Soon Stolas pulled away and started pushing in his lubed fingers one by one, opening him up more.</p><p>He whined when Stolas pulled out, already missing the pressure from the inside of his walls. But all complaints died on his lips when he saw Stolas pulling out a vibrator from the box. His tail was twitching in excitement as he stared. Stolas smiled smugly at him.</p><p>“Ooh you like this don’t you?”</p><p>Blitzo nodded eagerly. The prince set the toy on the lowest setting before slowly easing it in. Oh fuck that felt incredible. It was pushing at all the right places and the way Stolas angled it while pushing in and out could make him do whatever the owl wanted. He relaxed into the movement, just basking in the feeling. He was gasping softly but it seemed like Stolas wanted more because he raised the setting to medium and started sucking Blitzo’s cock. Oh shit that stupid owl and his tongue! How could it feel so good? It should be physically impossible what he was doing. That warm wet tongue licking at him on all sides, relentlessly teasing his tip. He pulled at his restraints, trying to push up into that sweet mouth but Stolas held his hips with one hand. The bastard just loved to torture him. He soon became a mess, just groaning, moaning Stolas’ name and begging for more. He was mere seconds from coming, his back already arched, mouth agape when Stolas pulled off of him and turned off the vibrator. Blitzo wanted to shout from frustration but he couldn’t form words so he just grumbled.</p><p>Stolas chuckled at his neediness and kissed his stomach before he went to search for something in the box. Blitzo was becoming really impatient. The vibrator was still in his ass but it was turned off so he tried moving his hips to get some friction but without any success. When Stolas finally found what he was looking for Blitzo could feel his heart rate increase at the sight. The owl held three different sized cock rings. But they weren’t just simple rings, these were the ones that vibrated too. Stolas had such a wide variety of sex toys that at first Blitzo didn’t even know what all of them were designed for. Until Stolas showed him. In detail. The prince moved towards him with a predatory grin and if Blitzo hadn’t trusted him completely he would have been scared. Stolas slipped each of the rings on with soft touches, one at the base of Blitzo’s cock, one at the middle and on just below his head. He set them on the lowest setting and they started to buzz. Blitzo threw his head back. He knew he won’t be able to come like this but fuck it felt incredible. He wanted to say that much but all that came out was a broken moan. Stolas reached down and turned the vibrator back on at medium setting. Blitzo started moving his hips, thrusting up into nothing but air as Stolas sat back and just stared at him in awe, licking his lips. He reached out, trailing his talons along the straps of Blitzo’s lingerie. ‘He’s so gorgeous.’ Stolas thought to himself and his heart swelled at knowing that this creature writhing on his bed belongs to him. Just as much as he belongs to Blitzo. He caressed the imps face and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. When he pulled away Blitzo tried to chase his lips and looked at him with huge pleading eyes.</p><p>He decided to give into those silent pleas and turned the vibrator to the highest setting, pushing it slowly in and out a few times before setting the rings to medium as well. Blitzo tried to bite back a moan which was more like a scream but didn’t quite manage to do it. That of course incredibly pleased Stolas. He reached up to run his thumb over Blitzo’s lower lip.</p><p>“You make such wonderful noises, darling. But I think it’s high time you occupy your mouth with something else.” He smirked and straddled the imp’s face, supporting himself on his chest with his hands.</p><p>Blitzo didn’t waste any time and started licking at Stolas’ folds which were already dripping wet. He’d never minded eating him out, he actually liked it a lot. Stolas’ pussy smelt and tasted good and the owl obviously loved it, judging from the sounds he made. Sometimes they would just do it like this, with Blitzo between his thighs, licking at him for so long that at the end his tongue would hurt. As soon as Blitzo pushed his tongue in Stolas arched his back and started grinding down his face, though careful not to strangle him. After a few minutes when Stolas collected his wits he leaned down and took Blitzo in his mouth while stroking his hips. It felt strange to suck him with the rings buzzing but it wasn’t unpleasant. They felt nice, pulsing against his cheeks and tongue as he traced them, teasing around the edges. He bobbed his head and always stopped to circle the tip because he knew it made Blitzo go wild. As predicted Blitzo bucked his hips and gasped every time he did it. Although it was hard to focus with Blitzo so insistently licking at him, pushing his tongue in so incredibly deep and pulling out to tease his clit ever so often. That imp was an expert at giving head. Stolas could feel his orgasm building up and he contemplated for a short while whether or not he should allow himself to climax. But quickly decided that with his stamina it wouldn’t mean the end of the fun. Few moments later he came around Blitzo’s tongue with a shudder, pulling of his cock to avoid biting him. Blitzo of course noticed that Stolas had his first orgasm for the night but didn’t stop licking at him. He liked to overstimulate the owl whenever he could and he knew that Stolas liked it too.</p><p>When it started to get a bit much Stolas got off of Blitzo, panting. After a while Blitzo chuckled. “What? Did I already wore you out?”<br/>Stolas open one eye to look up at him and a smirk spread through his face. “Ohho not at all. I’m just getting started.”</p><p>With that he got up and straddled Blitzo, grabbing his cock with one hand to guide it to his hole and slowly sinking down on it. He gasped each time a ring entered him. Blitzo’s dick was already of a considerable size and the rings only added to his girth. It felt strange, having the rings vibrate in his tight hole, just as much as it felt weird in his mouth. He let out a shuddering breath and looked Blitzo over, who wasn’t in a better state either. He was clearly holding back a moan. Stolas gave a smug smile.</p><p>“You know, it’s so great that I have both set of genitals. Because this way I can come as much as I want.” – He grinded his hips down for emphasis making Blitzo release that moan he’s been holding. – “And still be hard to fuck you later.”</p><p>Blitzo bit his lower lip and yanked the cuffs at his wrists, he wanted to put his hands on Stolas’ hips. He started to get frustrated from his bonds. He wanted to grab the prince and fuck him until he screamed but all he could do at this state was to thrust up his hips. So he did which seemed to please the owl greatly. It was like he flipped a switch, Stolas supported himself with his hands on his chest and started riding him at a punishing pace. Almost pulling off of him entirely only to drop back onto him. Blitzo was so hard at that point that it was painful. He wanted to, no that’s not right, he needed to come so bad, but those blasted rings kept him from it. Maybe letting Stolas do whatever he wanted to him wasn’t such a good idea. Suddenly Stolas stopped his crazy bouncing and slowed down almost to a stop. He didn’t raise his hips, only grinded himself on Blitzo’s dick, moving his hips in small circles. Okay, scratch that, this was the worst idea ever. Blitzo is gonna go crazy. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. This felt so good and so bad at the same time, it shouldn’t even be possible. He was panting like he just ran a marathon and he felt the tears streaming down his face. Stolas leaned down to lick them up and left a small kiss on both of his cheeks. He stroked his horns lovingly, never stopping the movement of his hips.</p><p>“Are you okay?” – he asked with a small smile.</p><p>Blitzo didn’t even register that he’s being spoken to at first so Stolas had to call his name to get his attention. “Huh?” – he asked looking rather dazed. Stolas chuckled.</p><p>“I asked if you’re okay. Do you want to stop?”</p><p>“N-no.” Blitzo shook his head lightly.</p><p>“Are you sure? It’s okay if you do, I won’t be mad.”</p><p>Blitzo couldn’t summon the strength to from words so he just nodded. How the hell could this fucking owl speak in coherent sentences? Stolas seemed to be satisfied with his answer because he sat back up and started riding him just like the first time, like his life depended on it. Blitzo could vaguely feel Stolas’ walls fluttering around his dick, signaling that he was close to coming. Blitzo bit down on his lips, drawing blood, and started to meet Stolas’ thrusts with his own as hard as possible. His judgement was right because soon enough Stolas was coming with a scream, sinking his talons into Blitzo’s chest and squirting all over him. He did that when he was very aroused and Blitzo found it really hot.</p><p>After riding out his orgasm Stolas collapsed on top of him with a puff. Slowly he slid off of him to lay next to him, with his arm across Blitzo’s chest and his leg thrown across his hips. He seemed more than satisfied and nuzzled his beak into Blitzo’s neck. They lay like that for long minutes, Stolas peacefully hugging Blitzo, panting slightly with his eyes closed. Blitzo, who was still gasping for air and still painfully aroused started to think the owl fell asleep.</p><p>He let out a small whine. “Stolas?”</p><p>“Hmm?” – the prince hummed sleepily into his neck.</p><p>“Oh good. I thought you dozed off.” Blitzo was actually quite relieved. It wouldn’t have been that much fun to lie next to a snoozing Stolas, tied up and gone mad with arousal. <br/>Stolas chuckled and raised his head. “Oh you thought I would be so cruel to leave you in a state like this, dear?” He put a finger on Blitzo’s chest, dragging it down towards his aching cock. He started rutting his hips against Blitzo and the imp could feel his arousal. Fuck Stolas didn’t even need to touch him, he could just come from having the prince using him like this. Blitzo shivered as Stolas kissed his shoulder and got up to crawl between his thighs. He gently eased out the vibrator from him, his other hand never stopped caressing the inside of his thigh.</p><p>“You still want me to fuck you, Blitzy?” – Stolas asked with a smirk on his face that showed that he knew the exact answer to that question.</p><p>Blitzo arched his back and let out a frustrated groan. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, pleaseee!” He could feel his eyes tearing up. He’ll kill this asshole if he won’t start fucking him right now. At least he would if he didn’t love him this much. Huh, guess the feathery fuck is lucky.</p><p>The thought of fingering Blitzo before actually fucking him crossed Stolas’ mind but he quickly dismissed it. Blitzo probably explode from any further teasing and he wasn’t that cruel after all. He slowly slid into Blitzo, suppressing a shudder at how good it felt. And judging by the loud moan and the arch of his back, it felt good for Blitzo too. The prince leaned down to take Blitzo’s still tied up hands, interlaced their fingers and started to slowly move his hips. He knew the imp would probably prefer it more rough, but he wanted to take his time with this. It felt special. It was special. What they had, what they’ve found in each other couldn’t be compared to anything else. He looked down at his imp, who had his eyes closed, panting with a deep blush, and the emotions just overflowed in Stolas and he started tearing up. He screwed his eyes shut against the tears and buried his face into Blitzo’s neck, his thrust becoming more erratic. He knew that he was close so he collected himself and reached down to pull the cock rings off of Blitzo. The imp could feel those deft fingers gently pulling the rings off one by one and then they started to stroke him. It was a miracle that he didn’t come the second the rings were gone. Stolas was pounding into him with a steady rhythm all the while stroking his already painful erection. He ran his fingers up and down, squeezing at all the right spots, always twisting his wrist at the tip. Blitzo knew that he won’t be able to take this kind of assault much longer.</p><p>“Stolas I-I’m gonna…nggh..” Of course he wasn’t able to communicate that sufficiently at his current state. Nevertheless Stolas got the point and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, I got you.” A few seconds later Blitzo arched his back and came with a cry, clenching down on Stolas, making him come too once again. The owl collapsed on top of Blitzo, laying there for a good while before gathering the strength to roll off of him.</p><p>It took him a while to get himself together and sit up. He looked over to Blitzo who was panting softly with closed eyes. Stolas wasn’t sure if the imp was close to passing out or already have. He took off the handcuffs holding up his hands, and rubbed at Blitzo’s wrists, kissing them softly before he got up from the bed. He returned from the bathroom with a wet towel and started to clean Blitzo. He considered taking of his harness lingerie but it would be too much struggle so he just decided to leave it. He left again to get a glass of water to Blitzo, unfortunately he had to wake him up to make him drink it, but it was a necessary evil. The imp sat up and drank it all in one big gulp, than snaked his arms around Stolas’ neck and nuzzled into him.</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed your gift.” – he mutter softly into the feathers. Stolas chuckled and pulled him closer.</p><p>“Oh I loved it. I wish we could have anniversaries more often. Which reminds me.” – he kissed Blitzo’s forehead and pushed him away – “I got you something too.”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo let out an annoyed grunt when Stolas pulled away to look for something in his discarded clothes, but the promise of a gift made him perk up. The prince sat back on the bed and held out a small black velvet box towards Blitzo.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy anniversary!”</p><p>The imp looked up at him in surprise and took the box with shaking hands. He opened it and there was a small golden ring with three red rubies in it.</p><p>“Stolas?” – he asked at a lack of saying anything better.</p><p>The owl gave him a small smile and looked down at his hands with a slight blush. “I know I can’t marry you, but I wanted you to know that I’m serious about us.”</p><p>He looked back up at Blitzo who was beaming at him. The imp put on the ring and he held out his hand to inspect while he was grinning from ear to ear. “I’m never gonna take it off.”</p><p>Stolas felt relieved, he was a bit nervous about how Blitzo will react. He realized he shouldn’t have been. “Does it fit well? I had to guess the size.”</p><p>Blitzo gave him a wicked look. “Oh, I’d thought that after all this time you’re quite familiar with the size of my finger.”</p><p>Stolas raised his eyebrows before breaking out in a fit of giggles and pulling Blitzo in for a kiss. He never felt this happy before and he knew that he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think :)<br/>Stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>